Love & Loss
by Kagome Juh
Summary: Uma história de perdas, de dor, de angústia e de decepções. Uma história de um crime não resolvido e de uma vítima desacreditada. Uma história de reencontro entre antigos amigos, de dúvidas e de intrigas; e, o mais importante, uma história de amor, um sentimento com força infinita de reparação (pois recomeçar era impossível. Eles nunca se esqueceriam). Oneshot


**Olá! Sei que devia estar atualizando 'Bring me to life', 'The Gypsy Princess' e 'This Love' (de Inuyasha) e algumas outras também, mas desde o ano novo o enredo desse monstrinho de oneshot não me saía da cabeça, e então, do dia 2 ao dia 9 de janeiro eu me dediquei pra escrever essa história e ficar livre para pensar só nas fics que eu já tenho que escrever. Sei que é bem grande, são 30857 palavras, mas devo admitir que ultimamente estou preferindo esse modelo de história: uma história completa em um único capítulo (depois que li uma de Naruto com praticamente 38000 palavras, pensei, por que não? hahahaha brinks). **

**Dessa forma, lhes apresento, Love & Loss! Uma história de perdas, de dor, de angústia, de um crime não resolvido, de uma vítima desacreditada, de um reencontro entre antigos amigos durante o casamento de dois deles e do adorável e belo AMOR (NaLu all the way!), com sua força infinita de reparação. **

**Espero que gostem!**

******Ah e quem acompanha minhas outras fics, não se preocupem, logo logo vem atualização!**

* * *

_Muitas pessoas não entendiam nossa relação. Não era algo que nos incomodava, mas ainda assim acontecia. Mesmo nossos amigos mais próximos tinham suas dúvidas, talvez por não terem acompanhado verdadeiramente de perto a forma como tudo aconteceu, talvez por não terem nem mesmo a coragem ou a curiosidade de nos perguntar. _

_No final das contas, eu não os culpo. _

_Era realmente difícil compreender como o garoto mais popular, mais divertido e espontâneo da escola tinha se aproximado da garota mais isolada, mais calada e com um vício de planejamento visível pela forma extrema em que ela organizava seus horários e qualquer outro material que ela carregasse. Era simplesmente impossível, mesmo para nossos amigos em comum, entender o que um único projeto feito em dupla pode ter feito para que nós dois passássemos de ligeiramente-conhecidos para namorados. _

_Porém, tanto Natsu quanto eu não nos importávamos tanto com todas essas dúvidas. O que realmente importava era que ele tinha enxergado todos os meus problemas como nenhuma outra pessoa tinha conseguido, em uma simples tarde de trabalho na minha casa. O que realmente importava era que ele tinha entendido com um simples olhar o que minha casa representava para mim: um mausoléu; o que meu pai representava para mim: um fantasma do amor que eu já tive e, principalmente, o que meu planejamento representava para mim: uma forma de fugir da minha própria vida para, então, começar do zero em algum lugar melhor do que aquele em que eu vivia. _

_Ele enxergou o quanto eu me sentia solitária e desesperada, o quanto verdadeiramente negligenciada eu era. _

_Desde então ele se dedicou para se tornar meu amigo, depois meu melhor amigo e, então, me surpreendendo com alegria, meu namorado. Tudo em meros dois meses. _

_Por isso, no final das contas, nós não nos importávamos com o que os outros pensavam, pois o que nós sentíamos já era suficiente. Se perguntassem para Natsu _o que_ ele sentia, ouviriam um comentário espontâneo e repleto de paixão acompanhado de um sorriso radiante e _enorme_, sempre aludindo à forma com que eu o fazia feliz com meus comentários sarcásticos que o faziam rir descontroladamente, ou mesmo com meu o lado carinhoso que sempre o confortava quando estávamos em algum transporte ou quando estávamos sozinhos, um nos braços do outro. Se me perguntassem o que eu sentia, eu teria dois modelos de resposta: para aqueles que eu não conheço, um simples e direto 'Não é da sua conta'; para nossos amigos, uma confissão murmurada de que ele me fazia me sentir amada, de que ele me fazia perceber que eu não estava mais sozinha. _

_Nós não duvidávamos dos sentimentos um do outro. _

_Porém, nós devíamos ter nos preocupado _sim _com o que os outros pensavam, pois as dúvidas de uns foram o combustível necessário para que nosso relacionamento fosse sabotado._

_E, por seis anos, eu nunca me esqueceria da forma com que os olhos ônix me encararam com incredulidade, raiva, traição, amor e principalmente __**dor**__. Da forma como ele me deu as costas, resolvendo ir para uma faculdade fora do país com __**outra**__. _

_Quando eu não me lembrava de ter feito nada._

_Quando o estrago feito em mim parecia ter sido muito maior._

.

.

"Lucy Heartfilia, eu quase não acreditei que você realmente viria pro meu casamento!" A voz fina e doce chamou a loira, que descia do próprio carro estacionado de frente para a enorme mansão dos McGarden, com falsa irritação. Lucy abriu um enorme sorriso ao ver Levy, a pequena Levy, com as mãozinhas na cintura, um dos pés batendo no chão e uma sobrancelha erguida. Ela até mesmo acreditaria que a outra estava irritada se não fosse pelo brilhante sorriso em seus lábios. "Eu já estava preocupada que teria que arranjar outra daminha de honra!"

"Claro que não, Levy, não faria isso com você." Lucy riu, correndo até a antiga amiga e puxando-a para um abraço nostálgico. "Senti saudades." Murmurou, apertando a menor com mais força. Levy sentiu vontade de chorar, mas logo reinou as poucas lágrimas que começaram a surgir no canto de seus olhos castanhos.

"Eu também." Respondeu, colocando as mãos nos ombros finos e quase ossudos da loira para empurrá-la gentilmente, encarando-a de perto. "Você parece estar ainda mais magra, Lucy, tem certeza que está bem?"

"Estou ótima." Lucy respondeu, sorrindo levemente. "Você sabe como meu chefe fica no Ano Novo, esperando o melhor tipo de editorial possível no menor período de tempo imaginável." Rolou os olhos, lembrando-se da exigência exagerada de Jienma, dono do melhor jornal de Fiore.

"Seus raros e-mails e ligações não me dizem muita coisa, Dona Heartfilia, mas eu consigo imaginar." Levy a encarou com desaprovação, fazendo com que a loira risse sem graça. Depois de dois anos morando na capital, tão longe de todos os antigos amigos da época de colégio, Lucy não poderia nem mesmo se defender daquele pequeno comentário.

"Bem, mas não vamos falar de mim, você é a estrela principal do seu filme!" Lucy comentou alegremente, pegando as mãozinhas que seguravam seus ombros e as segurando com as próprias mãos. "Me diga, onde está seu vestido? Quero ver você com ele!"

E logo Levy estava radiante, puxando-a para dentro da mansão com agitação. A baixinha não parou de falar por um só minuto, contando como todos – menos Yukino, que só poderia chegar no dia - já tinham se hospedado na mansão para o casamento que ocorreria em dois dias, como estavam se reaproximando nas idas para o centro da cidade em busca de pequenas saídas e como todas as preparações já estavam sendo feitas no belo quintal da casa. Quando Lucy perguntou sugestivamente de Gajeel, quase deu gritinhos de alegria com a fofura de Levy ficando rubra de vergonha com seus olhos brilhando intensamente. A conversa continuou durante toda a prova dos vestidos, enquanto a Estilista (Lucy não se lembrava do nome da mulher, por mais que soubesse que a conhecia) que as acompanhava fazia os ajustes tanto no lindo e majestoso vestido da noiva quanto no singelo e fofo vestido da dama de honra.

Levy não podia deixar de notar as mudanças que tinham ocorrido na amiga nos dois anos de distância, vendo com preocupação a forma como ela estava exageradamente magra, com bolsas escuras sob os olhos (mal-mal escondidas pela maquiagem diária que a loira usava) e com os cabelos loiros, que sempre foram sedosos e brilhantes, mais secos e sem movimento. Era como se Lucy estivesse doente, subnutrida. O pior era que ela não poderia fazer nada, não quando a loira parecia negar qualquer preocupação que ela verbalizasse.

E então, uma hora após a sua chegada, quando as duas já estavam sentadas na beira da piscina da mansão somente com as pernas dentro da água, Levy _soube_ com toda a certeza que a amiga não estava realmente bem. Ela _soube_ sem conseguir nem mesmo mentir para si mesma que tudo ficaria bem com a capacidade curativa do tempo, _que Lucy não estava bem há seis anos_.

"Você foi a última a chegar." Comentou, observando como o leve movimento dos pés das duas parecia movimentar toda a água da larga piscina. Atrás delas várias pessoas trabalhavam para montar a estrutura do casamento.

"Eu queria ter vindo antes, mas Jienma estava enlouquecido com todos os funcionários para que nós terminássemos nossos textos o quanto antes. Ele não quer perder espaço pros jornais menores, mesmo que isso pareça realmente impossível nessa altura do campeonato." Lucy revirou os olhos novamente ao pensar no chefe. Dados de pesquisas feitas com todos os cidadãos de Fiore indicavam a majoritária preferência da população pelo Jornal da Capital.

"Eu consigo imaginar." Levy concordou, olhando distraída para as plantas do jardim ao lado oposto da piscina. "Ontem mesmo Natsu e Lisanna chegaram, mesmo depois de tanto tempo sem nem visitar ninguém daqui."

Lucy respirou fundo, tentando manter todas as emoções que aqueles nomes traziam a tona em cheque. Quando Levy tinha dito que todos os amigos estavam acomodados na mansão, ela tinha tido uma pequena dúvida de que os dois poderiam estar aqui também. Porém, ela ainda esperava com todas as forças que não fosse esse o caso. Ela não estava preparada para vê-los juntos mesmo depois de tanto tempo.

Ela não estava preparada nem mesmo para _ouvir_ seus nomes.

"Oh." Respirou, sentindo o próprio corpo ficar tenso de forma irremediável. Tentou manter a face neutra, limpando-a de todo o furacão de emoções que sentia, mas os próprios olhos cor de chocolate revelavam sem dificuldade alguma o turbilhão que atacava seu coração naquele instante. "E-então eles vieram." Se xingou mentalmente por ter gaguejado no início da própria fala, e rezou para que Levy não percebesse como suas mãos tremiam descontroladamente.

"Eu também fiquei surpresa, não esperava que depois de todo esse tempo eles fossem voltar pra Fiore." Levy continuou, observando sem realmente ver uma pequena borboleta pousar em uma das flores. "Os dois voltaram com a intenção de começarem uma carreira aqui, sabe, montarem uma empresa na cidade ou algo assim. Aparentemente a concorrência onde eles moravam era praticamente desleal." E então, como se finalmente a pequena tivesse notado a tensão no ar, Levy olhou para Lucy, notando finalmente o quanto o assunto a tinha deixado _transtornada_. "Lucy..."

"F-fico feliz pelos d-dois." Lucy respondeu, sorrindo para a amiga. O rosto da loira, apesar de não demonstrar qualquer emoção, estava pálido. Os lábios que tentavam manter o sorriso radiante e acreditável tremiam e os olhos chocolates, que nunca conseguiram esconder o que ela sentia, estavam repletos de dor e de lágrimas. "Se você não se importa, Levy-chan, eu gostaria de ir até o meu quarto. A viagem foi cansativa, e aposto como hoje a noite será l-longa com todos os r-reencontros e planejamentos que você fez." Antes mesmo que Levy pudesse falar qualquer coisa, desde desculpas até mesmo detalhes do jantar daquela noite, a loira já tinha se levantado, pegado os sapatos de salto deixados ali do lado e começado a voltar para a mansão.

_Naquele _momento Levy notou como Lucy nunca se recuperou do que tinha acontecido há tanto tempo.

E se perguntou o quão desastroso o próprio casamento poderia ser.

.

.

_Naquela tarde, quando Levy me acompanhou até o cômodo que seria o meu quarto e que eu fechei a porta antes que ela pudesse se convidar a ficar ali dentro comigo, eu não consegui evitar que várias memórias viessem até minha mente. Enquanto eu encarava o teto branco, deitada na cama confortável e coberta pelos melhores tecidos possíveis, não pude deixar de ver os acontecimentos de seis anos atrás na tinta branca. _

_Era como rever sua pior lembrança na frente de seus olhos como um filme, sendo capaz de ver pequenos detalhes pelo simples fato de ter pensado naquilo inúmeras e inúmeras vezes._

_A noite tinha começado bem. A festa de formatura no salão de festas do Hotel Magnólia estava lotada e animada, e todos os estudantes formandos não pareciam capazes de se divertirem ainda mais. A música tocava no último volume, as luzes piscavam freneticamente, as bebidas não alcoólicas eram logo batizadas pelos alunos mais corajosos e as danças rapidamente se tornavam mais ousadas. Nosso grupo de amigos tentava se divertir sem se deixar levar por toda aquela loucura, ficando mais ao canto em uma das mesas conversando animadamente. Nós já tínhamos dançado o suficiente para precisarmos daquele tempinho de descanso, e Natsu e eu estávamos satisfeitos com a escolha. Por mais que nos últimos sete meses nós estivéssemos juntos, eu continuava incapaz de me socializar com o número de pessoas que Natsu estava acostumado a conversar. Minha popularidade não tinha mudado tanto, uma vez que eu continuava aceitando somente a aproximação daqueles que já eram amigos de Natsu ou meus antes do relacionamento entre nós começar. _

_Então, na mesa, estava Natsu, eu, Gajeel, Levy, Cana (uma das alunas a batizarem as bebidas), Sting, Yukino (que sempre fora a mais calada do grupo e que tinha se mudado de cidade para fazer faculdade), Rogue, Lisanna, Zancrow, Angel, Juvia, Gray, Erza e Jellal. O grupo era grande mas próximo, e o papo continuava animado mesmo após quase uma hora em que estávamos ali. Eu não era tão unida com Zancrow e Angel, que eram mais amigos de Natsu do que meus, mas ainda assim estava entretida no assunto que ambos puxavam, na forma como o braço de Natsu rodeava meus ombros de forma protetora e carinhosa, na forma como nossas cadeiras estavam coladas uma na outra e nossos corpos encostados lateralmente. Tanto as brincadeiras que se seguiram ao caso contado por eles quanto a presença de Natsu eram suficientes para que eu nem mesmo olhasse para o que eu estava bebendo. _

_Por mais de uma hora e meia ficamos ali e, então, as minhas últimas lembranças antes do enorme vão em minha memória se seguiram: me levantei, avisando a Natsu que subiria para um dos quartos para descansar um pouco por estar sentindo minha cabeça latejar, negando a necessidade de que ele subisse também; subi, de elevador, para o andar em que os quartos foram liberados pelo hotel para que todos usassem (uma vez que por ser um pouco mais distante e reservado para turistas interestados na tranquilidade das florestas ao redor da cidade, deixar que todos dirigissem dali seria uma irresponsabilidade – já era esperado que o álcool surgisse do nada na festa) e entrei em um deles, me sentindo até mesmo zonza e com o corpo fraco. _

_Então, a próxima coisa que me lembro era de abrir os olhos, sem qualquer ideia de onde estava e do que acontecia, e de ver Natsu na porta do quarto me encarando com tanto sofrimento estampado em seu rosto que me confundia ainda mais. Eu era incapaz de chamar por seu nome, pois minha língua parecia presa dentro da boca e minha garganta seca demais para emitir qualquer som. Meu corpo não se mexia ao meu comando, e o frio que eu sentia em meus seios expostos me fez notar como eu não estava mais vestida pelo belo vestido de formatura que eu usava. _

_Antes que eu pudesse realmente entender o que estava acontecendo, Zancrow estava em cima de mim, também sem qualquer roupa, agradecendo os últimos trinta minutos e falando algo para Natsu com visível escárnio na voz. _

_Em um piscar de olhos, Natsu tinha dado as costas para mim e ido embora sem dizer nada. Em outro piscar de olhos, Zancrow se vestia e então me encarava com um sorrisinho de lado no rosto enquanto fechava a porta do quarto ao sair._

_Em um último piscar de olhos antes de todo o pesadelo que eu vivi nos últimos anos começar, eu notei como a dor que eu sentia entre as pernas e a minha falta de consciência por todo o ato não poderia representar outra coisa que não fosse um estupro. _

.

.

Lucy sorriu fracamente ao ver um dos porta-retratos do quarto em que ela se encontrava. Já estava anoitecendo e, depois de reviver a pior noite de toda a sua vida com as memórias que ela tinha, ela tinha exaurido novamente sua força mental para segurar as lágrimas. Tinha chorado por horas, tentando inutilmente superar sozinha algo que nem mesmo um dos melhores psiquiatras da capital tinha conseguido curar. Vendo uma das fotos daquele primeiro ano de faculdade de jornalismo, abraçada a Sting, Juvia e Levy na frente da Mansão Heartfilia em uma das visitas que eles fizeram, fez com que ela lembrasse que somente os três tinham acreditado que ela era inocente, mesmo que não tivessem certeza que o estupro tivesse mesmo ocorrido.

Era doloroso ver como mesmo com o todo o apoio que eles podiam fornecê-la naquela época, eles eram incapazes de notar como ela sofria ainda mais intensamente naquela casa, _sozinha_, depois de tudo aquilo.

Até então, Lucy já tinha se conformado que Natsu era o único capaz de enxergar o que realmente acontecia dentro dela.

E ela já não o tinha mais.

Ela colocou o porta-retratos de volta na cômoda de madeira e voltou a observar o quarto. Depois de dois anos morando em um pequeno apartamento na capital, simples e confortável, era quase um sentimento alienígena estar novamente em um local tão sofisticado. Lucy até mesmo podia deduzir que Gajeel só havia concordado em morar na mansão pensando no espaço que o casal teria para ter vários filhos.

Passando os olhos chocolates por todo o cômodo, Lucy finalmente notou a pequena varanda em uma das paredes. Calmamente ela abriu a porta de vidro que a separava do ar fresco, e se pôs a observar sem realmente enxergar a vista que a pequena varanda oferecia. Ela não sabia se Zancrow também fazia parte de 'todos', mas ela já começava a se preparar para a possibilidade. Mesmo que o grupo tivesse ficado insatisfeito com o garoto na época, durante todo aquele tempo o loiro aparentemente tinha se esforçado para voltar ao normal com todo mundo que tinha permanecido em Magnólia, mesmo que eles não se encontrassem tanto mais. Sabendo disso através de Levy na pouca comunicação que mantiveram nos últimos dois anos, Lucy sabia que tinha que se preparar. Por ela, ele nem mesmo estaria ali, mas por mais que _ela_ soubesse que o homem era um criminoso, ninguém realmente acreditava naquilo. Então, ela teria que enfrentar o próprio trauma com uma feição neutra e fria, evitando ao máximo demonstrar qualquer emoção nos próximos dois dias em uma única tentativa de não estragar o casamento de Levy e de Gajeel.

Porém, por mais que ela estivesse tentando se fortalecer ao máximo naquele instante para o que poderia ou não acontecer, nada poderia tê-la preparado para o exato momento em que os olhos vermelhos do loiro a encararam diretamente do gramado abaixo. A memória nublada de Zancrow em cima dela, naquela noite, pareceu se misturar com a figura que a encarava com um sorrisinho de lado do gramado do lado de fora do andar debaixo.

Lucy sentiu o gosto de bile na boca e logo entrou no quarto novamente, dobrando-se em si mesma e abraçando-se com força.

Ela não sabia como lutaria contra todo o medo, o nojo, a insegurança, o ódio e a dor que _ver_ Zancrow causava nela. Ela não sabia como duraria mais dois dias, fingindo estar tudo bem. Ela não tinha ideia como lidaria com Natsu e Lisanna, muito menos.

De repente Lucy nem mesmo sabia se tinha sido uma boa ideia ir ao casamento.

Respirando fundo, tentando controlar todo o turbilhão de sentimentos que a dominava, ela se endireitou e foi até o banheiro adjacente. Se olhando no espelho Lucy notou como os olhos ainda estavam inchados, mas pelo menos já não estavam mais vermelhos. Logo ela lavou o rosto com água fria, penteou os cabelos e ajeitou a roupa que vestira no lugar do vestidinho de antes, uma jeans um pouco mais solta e uma camisa larga do time de basquete da capital. Ela sabia que não estava exatamente feminina ou sofisticada, mas sabendo de tudo o que ela ainda teria que enfrentar Lucy só conseguia pensar no conforto e na sensação de segurança que aquelas roupas, que tampavam praticamente todo o seu corpo e não denunciavam em nada a existência ou não de curvas, lhe ofereciam.

Calçando o par de chinelos que tinha, a loira resolveu ir para a sala de estar onde sabia que Levy reuniria todos em poucos minutos. Ela não conseguiria aguentar esperar que a pequena a chamasse, não quando ela sabia que sua determinação para sobreviver àqueles dois dias poderia se enfraquecer caso ela não agisse rapidamente.

Então, quando ela finalmente desceu as escadas e entrou na enorme sala de estar, com três grandes sofás creme de couro, uma mesinha de centro em mogno, uma lareira, e inúmeros outros móveis e objetos de decoração, Lucy encarou diretamente o grupo de pessoas que conversavam alegremente nos sofás e ouviu o som das risadas daqueles que um dia foram seus amigos.

Com os ombros erguidos, as mãos trêmulas guardadas nos bolsos traseiros da calça jeans e com passos largos, Lucy se aproximou de todos, mantendo as feições faciais neutras e os olhos chocolates desfocados, mantendo a fachada calma e indiferente mesmo quando o cômodo se silenciou. Ela não queria realmente olhar para as pessoas que a encaravam, pois ela sabia que os próprios olhos a trairiam.

Porém, logo duas pessoas gritaram em animação ao vê-la, e Lucy se viu incapaz de não retribuir o sorriso que Sting e Juvia lhe mandavam enquanto corriam para abraçá-la.

"LUCY! Que saudade!" Sting comentou alegremente, abraçando-a forte e levantando-a no alto as gargalhadas. Lucy não conseguiu evitar a risada que escapou de seus lábios ao se sentir ser girada no ar. "Sua danada, sumindo na capital e não mantendo contato decente!" Ele comentou, colocando-a de volta no chão quando ela protestou fracamente entre as risadas.

"Ah, desculpe, o trabalho está frenético demais." Lucy respondeu, segurando-se nos ombros masculinos na tentativa de firmar a atenção no amigo.

"Juvia sentiu muitas saudades também!" Juvia a atacou por trás, rodeando os braços finos mas fortes pela cintura de Lucy e a abraçando, fazendo com que ela tossisse com a súbita falta de ar.

"Juvia, sem matar ninguém, por favor." Sting comentou, revirando os olhos em divertimento.

Juvia logo soltou Lucy, sorrindo alegremente e se colocando ao lado de Sting, para que os dois pudessem vê-la direito. "Juvia está muito feliz em ver Lucy novamente. Esses dois anos foram uma loucura, e Lucy nem mesmo sabe das novidades!"

Lucy sorriu, quase se esquecendo de toda a tensão que sentia com os outros olhares que recebia naquele momento. "Ah, mas quero saber de tudo, depois você tem que me atualizar." Ela respondeu, vendo os dois acenarem afirmativamente a cabeça antes de saírem da frente da loira.

Foi inevitável, como se seus olhos tivessem ímãs que os conectassem, Natsu a encarou diretamente.

Naquele único instante, Lucy sentiu todo o ar escapar de seus pulmões e, contra todos os sentimentos que rugiram dentro de si, manteve a face sem expressão a todo custo. Os olhos ônix de seis anos atrás se misturavam nebulosamente com os olhos de hoje, como se ela não pudesse identificar de qual dia era qual. Mesmo que Natsu não a estivesse encarando com hostilidade, ela não conseguia enxergar outra coisa além de todos aqueles sentimentos da última vez que o tinha visto.

Guardando novamente as mãos trêmulas nos bolsos traseiros, ela forçou-se a quebrar o contato visual primeiro.

Sem querer, ela se viu encarando os olhos azuis de Lisanna. Mas antes que pudesse sequer ter vontade de entender todas as emoções que a outra garota expressava com as piscinas azuis, ela novamente pulou o olhar para a pessoa seguinte, encarando brevemente cada um da sala e se forçando a não chorar abertamente quando os próprios olhos se encontraram com os vermelhos de Zancrow.

Liberando uma respiração tremida, Lucy sorriu o melhor que pode, olhando para um ponto qualquer e evitando outro contato visual. "Oi, bom rever todos vocês." Disse o mais educadamente possível. Gajeel soltou uma de suas risadinhas típicas, atraindo o olhar da loira para ele.

"Bem vinda coelhinha! Achei que não iria vir." Ele a cumprimentou, caminhando junto com Levy até o trio que permanecia em pé. Lucy não sabia o que fazer. Gajeel não mantivera contato com ela após aquela noite fatídica, por ser um dos melhores amigos de Natsu; então, ele estar conversando com ela na frente de todos era incompreensível, ela não conseguia imaginar o motivo que o levaria a ser tão receptivo. Mesmo que Levy estivesse feliz com sua presença, Lucy sabia que não seria motivo o suficiente para que ele voltasse a conversar com ela daquela maneira.

"Ah, eu queria ter vindo antes, acredite. Não é exatamente interessante chegar tão de última hora quando você ainda tem um vestido inteiro para ajustar! Ugh, as agulhas." Ela respondeu, tremendo o corpo em um falso sentimento de gastura. Lucy não sabia como, mas ela se congratulou mentalmente por ter mantido a voz firme e sarcástica quando a sua maior vontade era sair correndo daquela casa.

Não só Gajeel, como Sting, Levy, Juvia e até mesmo Natsu e Lisanna riram com o comentário, diminuindo imensamente a tensão no ar. Lucy não olhou para os últimos dois, não querendo nem entender como eles poderiam ter rido de algo que _ela_ tenha dito. Levy sorriu abertamente e pulou para abraça-la.

"Olha o exagero!" Repreendeu aos risos, passando o braço pela cintura fina da loira enquanto encarava o restante do grupo. "A Jenny não a espetou uma só vez!" Ah então aquele era o nome da Estilista. Lucy revirou os olhos, sentindo um pouco de alívio ao notar como alguns começaram a conversar entre eles e pararam de encará-la.

"Olha Coelhinha," Gajeel começou ao se aproximar do grupo em uma tentativa rara de ser discreto, "eu sei que as coisas não devem estar sendo fáceis pra você, sei que provavelmente nada tem sido muito fácil e que até mesmo eu não fiz as coisas mais simples." Ele continuou, ignorando a forma com que Lucy praticamente se forçava a encará-lo quando, na época de colégio, ela o encarava livremente sempre com um brilho de desafio no olhar. "Mas eu fico grato por você ter vindo mesmo assim, fazendo a baixinha feliz."

"C-claro Gajeel." Lucy logo concordou, fechando a boca em seguida ao ver que o homem ainda não tinha terminado de falar.

"Fullbuster, _o namoradinho da Juvia_," Ele disse com exasperação e uma pontada de irritação, surpreendendo Lucy pela notícia e quase a fazendo rir pelo ainda existente ciúme que ele sentia pela irmã-de-consideração, "se tornou um bom detetive, aqui de Magnólia – _por incrível que pareça_."

"Gajeel!" Juvia o repreendeu, ganhando uma risadinha de Lucy.

"Enfim, ele veio me contar umas coisas muito interessantes." Ele continuou, fingindo que Juvia não tinha dito nada. "Então, assim que você puder, quero conversar com você."

O tom de seriedade de Gajeel fez com que Lucy acenasse a cabeça afirmativamente com hesitação. Por mais que seu coração batesse acelerado com pequena esperança do que ela achava ser possível que eles conversariam, o cérebro de Lucy a impedia de continuar alimentando aqueles pensamentos. Depois de tanto tempo...

Levy mordia o lábio inferior, sem saber o que falar. Normalmente Gajeel não mantinha segredos entre eles. Porém, naquele instante, ela não tinha nem ideia do que o noivo precisava falar com Lucy, e ao trocar olhares com Sting e Juvia, Levy soube que não era a única.

"Ok, então vamos jantar que eu já estou morto de fome. Sou até capaz de ir comer os talheres!" Gajeel vociferou alto, ganhando a atenção dos outros amigos.

"Ainda bem que você admitiu metaleiro. Meu estômago já está terminando de comer meu pâncreas no ritmo que as coisas estão indo!" Natsu comentou, rindo abertamente logo depois. Lucy respirou fundo, brigando com o próprio corpo para não reagir àquela voz, àquela _maravilhosa voz_ que a perseguiu mesmo quando não a ouvia há tantos anos, a mesma voz que a fizera tão feliz. Ela tentou forçar-se a não ter o coração acelerado, o sangue fervente e os lábios sedentos para beijar os lábios de Natsu. Ela lutou com o restante de determinação que tinha no próprio corpo para não chorar ali mesmo, chorar de saudades, de alívio, de dor, de medo, de ódio, de impaciência, de frustração ou de _amor_.

Enquanto todos saíam da sala de estar indo na direção da sala de jantar, Lucy acabou ficando para trás com Sting e Juvia, tentando observar discretamente como Natsu andava e falava, em uma busca quase masoquista de ver as mudanças que lhe ocorreram ou mesmo a forma como ele segurava a mão de Lisanna tão facilmente.

.

.

_Natsu estava mais bonito do que nunca. Mesmo na época de colégio ele já era atraente, mas ali, depois de seis anos, seus ombros pareciam mais largos, suas costas com músculos mais definidos e os braços mais fortes. A cintura mais estreita, as pernas firmes e o rosto mais quadrado do que eu me lembrava fazia com que ele ficasse ainda mais masculino. De onde eu estava eu conseguia sentir o delicioso cheiro de seu perfume, me transportando para a época que eu sentia sua pele colada a minha e seu cheiro pregado ao meu corpo. _

_Porém, minhas observações do corpo de Natsu não foram a única coisa que vi. Naquele instante, em que observei os dois caminhando lado a lado, meu coração somente não se despedaçou ainda mais por não ter mais partes inteiras para isso. Era doloroso demais vê-los juntos, mesmo depois de tantos anos. _

_Eles caminhavam com intimidade, como se ambos se conhecessem tão bem ao ponto de suas passadas serem rítmicas e suas risadas sincronizadas. Quando ele decidiu ir para o outro lado da mesa, nem mesmo precisou puxar a mão da caçula Strauss para que ela o acompanhasse, ela simplesmente foi, como se já soubesse que ele iria ter aquela vontade. Quando eles se sentaram, era notável como suas mãos pareciam ainda estar unidas por debaixo da mesa. O clima entre eles era confortável, satisfatório. _

_Era como se minha presença não fizesse diferença alguma e, por isso, a dor era excruciante. _

_Eu já imaginava que se um dia eu os encontrasse, as coisas seriam dessa forma. Os dois moraram juntos por seis anos, em outro país, sozinhos. Estudaram juntos. Fizeram tudo juntos. Estavam até mesmo querendo montar uma empresa juntos. _

_Naqueles momentos antes do jantar, eu entendi que Natsu tinha seguido em frente; e tinha, inevitavelmente, me deixado para trás. _

.

.

"Que história é essa de você estar namorando o Gray?" Lucy perguntou para Juvia assim que se sentaram lado a lado, com Sting do lado restante. De frente para as duas estavam Rogue e Cana, que a observavam com leve desconforto. Do outro lado de Juvia estava Gray, que conversava de frente com Natsu e Lisanna. Levy estava ao lado de Gray e na ponta da mesa, Gajeel. Ao lado de Sting estava Erza, com Jellal na outra ponta; e de frente para ela e Sting estavam Zancrow e Angel.

Lucy evitou ao máximo direcionar seu olhar para qualquer lado.

"Ah, Lucy lembra como Juvia gostava do Gray-sama desde a época de colégio?" Juvia perguntou docemente com os olhos brilhando, parecendo se lembrar do período com candura.

"Claro que lembro, Juvia. Só que o que eu me lembro bem é que Gray tinha uma tendência de fugir de suas investidas." Lucy quase tampou a própria boca com as mãos ao notar como tinha sido insensível. Porém, ao ouvir a risada de Sting, Rogue e Cana, ela notou que até mesmo Juvia não tinha se ofendido com o comentário. Ela parecia até mesmo mais animada.

"Exatamente essa época! Pois é, acontece que Juvia nunca desistiu. Quer dizer, quando nos formamos na escola e cada um começou a seguir a carreira que queria, Juvia até tentou namorar Lyon-sama, se lembra?" Juvia perguntou, recebendo um gesto afirmativo de Lucy. "Pois é, depois de quatro anos entrando e saindo do relacionamento com Lyon-sama, Gray-sama finalmente resolveu tomar uma atitude e conversar com a Juvia." Ela continuou, olhando brevemente para Gray com um olhar repleto de adoração. "No início Juvia não cedeu, porque Juvia não queria magoar os sentimentos do Lyon-sama, mas depois..." Ela suspirou. "Não resisti e desde então estamos juntos!"

Lucy sorriu, tentando não sentir inveja dos dois quando sabia que Juvia tinha sofrido tanto para finalmente estar ali, com o homem que ela amara por tanto tempo. "Fico feliz, Juvia. Pelo menos agora temos alguém para chamar quando ele tirar a roupa do nada." E novamente os quatro riram, fazendo Lucy se sentir melhor.

Pelo menos toda a farsa que ela estava executando parecia ser convincente o suficiente para que pensassem que ela voltara a ser sua versão sarcástica da época do colégio.

"O que você está falando aí, Lucy, que estão todos rindo? Quero saber a piada." Zancrow praticamente gritou por sobre todas as vozes da mesa, causando outro silêncio constrangedor ao mesmo tempo em que Lucy sentia o próprio corpo ficar imerso em tensão e suor frio. Forçando-se a encará-lo, a loira virou o rosto na direção do criminoso, encarando-o diretamente nos olhos por dois segundos antes de focalizá-los em qualquer outro ponto próximo. Ela não conseguia manter contato visual com ele, não depois do que ele tinha feito. Já era pedir demais que ela estivesse na mesma sala do mesmo homem que a tinha estuprado, algo que inúmeras vítimas nunca conseguiram fazer.

Respirando fundo e mantendo a face sem qualquer expressão, Lucy engoliu em seco para tentar forçar sua garganta a funcionar. "A piada era sobre você. Não acho que pra você vá ser muito interessante ouvi-la." Ela respondeu, tentando negar para si mesma que aquela voz tremida estava saindo de sua boca.

"Ooraaah! Que língua afiada, minha gente. Zancrow, desgraçado, devo dizer que isso foi bem feito, seu enxerido." Cana comemorou, pegando a garrafa de vinho no meio da mesa e a abrindo habilmente. "Levy, cadê a comida? Achei que já estaria servida!" E perguntou sem qualquer vergonha, quebrando o clima de desconforto criado por aquela troca.

Lucy não prestou atenção na resposta apressada de Levy, na forma como várias empregadas que até então ela só tinha visto de passagem trazendo o jantar, nem mesmo na forma com que o rosto de Zancrow estava recheado de irritação. Ela parecia estar debaixo d'água, ouvindo tudo de forma abafada e vendo tudo de forma turva. Lucy simplesmente olhou para o próprio prato, sentindo-se sozinha novamente quando nem Sting nem Juvia lhe ofereceram a mão em apoio.

Porém, quando ela olhou brevemente na direção de Gajeel para tentar prestar atenção novamente no que eles estavam anunciando, Lucy percebeu como Natsu olhava irritado para baixo e como Gray a observava silenciosamente.

Depois de notar os olhos escuros a observando, Lucy voltou a olhar para o próprio prato, ficando quieta durante o restante do jantar e impedindo educadamente que Cana depositasse qualquer gota de álcool em seu copo.

No final, quando todos já estavam ligeiramente alcoolizados, que a conversa na mesa era simplesmente incompreensível por ter tantos núcleos diferentes, Lucy sentiu que estava sendo observada novamente. E então, da forma mais discreta o possível, ela buscou saber por quem.

Ela sentiu a respiração falhar e o coração pular uma batida quando encontrou os olhos ônix de Natsu a encarando de volta, diretamente, sem interrupções. Eles estavam duros, contemplativos, sérios demais para alguém que ela lembrava ser tão espontâneo. Eles a amarravam com intensidade, fazendo com que ela fosse incapaz de desviar o olhar enquanto ele a tivesse presa com o próprio. Seus lábios estavam finos, por estarem pressionando um contra o outro com tanta força; e suas sobrancelhas, abaixadas, provavam que a irritação que ele sentia era remanescente do momento que Zancrow tinha se pronunciado diretamente a ela. Era fácil de entender a raiva que ele sentia do outro homem, que um dia Natsu considerara ser seu amigo. Era até fácil de entender a dureza em que ele a encarava.

Porém, Lucy não podia entender _porque_ Natsu a encarava. Ela não podia entender _porque_ ele sorrira mais cedo na sala de estar. Ela não podia entender o que _ela_ estava fazendo ali, encarando-o de volta.

"O que vocês acham de fazermos uns jogos etílicos?" A voz de Cana interrompeu a conexão entre eles, fazendo com que Lucy voltasse os olhos para a morena. "Daqui dois dias um de nossos casaizinhos vai se casar! Não podemos deixar esse grande evento passar sem alguns micos para contar." Ela mexeu as sobrancelhas sugestivamente, fazendo Gajeel gemer em frustração e o restante da mesa rir.

"Boa ideia, Cana." Jellal concordou com leveza, logo emitindo um grunhido de dor com a visível cotovelada que Erza lhe deu nas costelas.

"Péssima ideia, Cana. Amanhã nós temos o último ensaio pro casamento logo no almoço, além das inúmeras preparações durante a tarde e as despedidas de solteiro durante a noite. É importante que descansemos por hoje." Erza disse séria, mantendo-se firme apesar dos variados olhares de irritação e descrença ao redor da mesa. Lucy sorriu fracamente, notando como a ruiva não tinha mudado nada em seis anos.

"Bla bla bla bla, foi tudo o que eu ouvi desse seu discurso." Cana respondeu, levantando a própria taça e a enchendo novamente com mais vinho. "Então, quem tá dentro?" Ela perguntou antes de virar todo o conteúdo para dentro de sua boca, recebendo vários comentários de aceitação. Para a exasperação de Erza, Jellal foi um dos primeiros a se levantar com um sorriso no rosto.

Quando Sting e Juvia começaram a se levantar também, Lucy se sentiu acuada. Ela sentia que estava sendo observada, mas o medo de novamente encontrar os olhos de Natsu sobre ela a impedia de tentar descobrir por quem. Então, hesitantemente, ela se levantou da própria cadeira, sendo uma das últimas a sair da sala de jantar.

Tendo somente, atrás de si, Zancrow.

Antes que ela pudesse sair do cômodo o mais rápido possível, ela sentiu uma mão forte a puxar pela cintura ao mesmo tempo em que a outra tampava sua boca, abafando o pequeno gritinho que escapou de sua garganta.

"Lucy, Lucy..." A respiração quente e cheirando a álcool de Zancrow atingiu o pescoço feminino, fazendo com que não só as mãos de Lucy começassem a tremer, mas todo o seu corpo também ficasse trêmulo. Ela fechou os olhos em agonia, tentando ignorar a forma como ela se sentia cada vez mais suja a cada milissegundo que se passava com ele a segurando contra o próprio corpo. Ela não se lembrava do que tinha acontecido, mas o nojo e o ódio que ela nutria por ele _e _por ela mesma depois daquela noite eram imensos demais para ela conseguir controlar aquela reação física. "Você se acha muito esperta, não é? Mas, será que você esqueceu que ninguém acredita em você?" O suor frio, que parecia surgir todas as vezes que Lucy se via forçada a encarar o próprio estuprador, se intensificou na testa feminina, fazendo com que os fios loiros se pregassem a pele. "Te aconselho a me tratar muito bem. Você sabe do que sou capaz." Ele terminou, depositando um beijo no encontro do pescoço e do ombro feminino, fazendo com que um pequeno choro escapasse de Lucy com o contato. Então, nem se importando com a forma em que as pernas enfraquecidas de Lucy não a sustentavam mais, ele a largou, vendo-a cair de joelhos no chão com um sorrisinho de lado no rosto e logo saindo do cômodo sem nem olhar para trás.

Lucy colocou uma das mãos em frente à própria boca, tentando evitar que qualquer som escapasse daquela sala e chamasse a atenção de alguém. Ninguém acreditaria nela se ela contasse o que tinha acontecido, então por que sequer trazer o assunto à tona?

Ela passou as duas mãos pelo rosto, tentando se recuperar das poucas lágrimas que escaparam de seus olhos e do estado desarrumado que provavelmente se encontrava, com o cabelo pregado na testa e no pescoço e a pele brilhando com suor.

"Lucy, vem logo, só falta você!" Ela ouviu Levy gritar do outro cômodo e, tirando forças da própria determinação em não estragar o casamento da amiga, ela se levantou rapidamente, passando as mãos pelos cabelos loiros e se ajeitando o máximo que conseguia. Sentiu alívio em conseguir reerguer a face sem expressão quando, no segundo seguinte, Levy chegava radiante na sala de jantar para buscá-la, sem sentir qualquer alarme com o que poderia ter acontecido com ela momentos antes. "Vem Lucy, o pessoal já está até mesmo dividindo os times!" A noiva comentou, pegando uma das mãos da loira para começar a puxá-la pra sala de estar.

Lucy resistiu, chamando a atenção da outra para si e tirando, com a outra mão, uma moeda do bolso dianteiro. "Eu não posso brincar, Levy. Parei de beber há dois anos."

Quando Levy viu a moeda que a loira segurava, ela sentiu o próprio coração se afundar no estômago.

Ela sabia perfeitamente bem que Lucy não era uma alcoólatra.

Não era difícil de imaginar os motivos que a levaram a participar dos Alcoólatras Anônimos.

"Lucy..." Levy respirou.

"Bom, eu vou subir, ok?" Lucy fechou os dedos sobre a moeda, guardando-a novamente no bolso da calça. "Não fique assim Levy, não é nada demais." Completou, dando palmadinhas de conforto nas costas da pequena e saindo da sala antes que a amiga pudesse dizer alguma coisa. Lucy sabia que sua vida pessoal tinha uma carga dramática pesada demais para se entender e, naquele momento, ela não queria que Levy perdesse tempo pensando nos acontecimentos trágicos que envolveram a vida da loira nos últimos anos.

De forma discreta, Lucy caminhou silenciosamente até a escada, preparando-se para subir para o próprio quarto. Lançando um último olhar para a sala de estar, vista pelo enorme portal ao lado da escada, os olhos chocolates se encontraram com os olhos azuis de Lisanna. Naquele pequeno instante em que ela se permitiu analisar o que as piscinas azuladas queriam expressar, Lucy surpreendeu-se com a culpa, a dor e com o claro desejo de aproximação que brilhava ali. Ela não parou para pensar naquilo, pois para ela não fazia qualquer sentido, e se pôs a subir as escadas.

Ela só não esperava que Natsu estivesse na frente da porta do seu quarto.

.

.

_Quando eu o vi ali, na frente do meu quarto, eu não sabia o que fazer. Eu não sabia se eu continuava caminhando até ele ou se eu voltava correndo para as escadas e finalmente ia embora daquela casa. Somente naquele primeiro dia eu já tinha passado por uma montanha russa de sentimentos, reencontrando todos, tendo que lidar com Zancrow e tendo que ver Natsu com Lisanna. Eu já não sabia quanto mais eu aguentaria._

_Porém, quando ele notou que eu tinha parado no meio do corredor, ele levantou os olhos ônix para mim, me encarando daquele mesmo jeito direto e firme. Era como se ele quisesse manter o contato visual, talvez para me entender, talvez para que eu o entendesse. _

_Tal atitude me lembrava perfeitamente bem os motivos que me levaram a entrar para os Alcoólatras Anônimos. _

_Primeiro, o simples fato de ter sido drogada ao beber alguma coisa na festa de formatura do colégio. Se eu não tivesse bebido nada, mesmo que tivesse passado sede, tudo aquilo teria sido evitado. Eu não teria saído de perto de Natsu, e provavelmente teríamos passado aquela noite juntos, um nos braços do outro em eterna satisfação. Por mais que o psiquiatra negue, por mais que minha própria mente conteste esse credo, eu não podia deixar de sentir que tudo o que eu sofri era culpa minha. _

_Segundo, e de extrema importância, meu pai. _

_O pai que ficou ausente quando minha mãe morreu quando eu tinha dez anos de idade, e o mesmo pai que ao me ouvir gritar em inúmeras noites por causa de pesadelos com _aquela_ noite, começou a beber para esquecer tudo aquilo. Talvez fosse demais para ele ter me abandonado por minha similaridade com a minha mãe, para depois descobrir que essas duas mulheres que se confundiam em uma só em sua cabeça tinham sido estupradas quando eu tinha somente dezessete anos. Talvez fosse muito difícil para ele dissociar nós duas até mesmo quando a própria filha tinha passado por tal coisa. Meu pai, que me negligenciou por anos e anos, não suportou saber do ocorrido. Mesmo com todo o poder e dinheiro da família Heartfilia, ele não teve forças para mover montanhas para provar que eu tinha sofrido um crime - ele nem mesmo pareceu entender que eu precisava de ajuda. _

_E depois de quatro anos afundado no álcool como se o necessitasse para viver, meu pai conseguiu morrer asfixiado pelo próprio vômito – nunca tendo força suficiente para usar a pistola guardada no escritório e morrendo de forma tão passiva e até mesmo patética._

_Então, depois de todo o trauma, depois de tomar a decisão de ir embora de Magnólia para sobreviver aos fantasmas que me perseguiam e as pessoas que me ignoravam, eu simplesmente decidi nunca mais tomar uma gota sequer de bebidas alcóolicas. _

_Todas essas lembranças me vieram até a mente por ver na pose de Natsu, ali a me esperar, como a exata pose do meu pai na noite em que ele morreu. A exata pose de alguém que com a bebida também acabou me ferindo._

_Em pé, na porta do meu quarto, me vendo dormir como se me esperasse acordar para dizer palavras finais. Me vendo abrir os olhos e começar a encará-lo em confusão, sem saber o que fazer. Prendendo os mesmo olhos chocolates que eu tinha aos meus, me dizendo com seu olhar que ele sentia muito. _

_Que a dor era demais._

_Que a culpa era demais._

_Que a incredulidade era demais. _

_A imagem de Natsu há seis anos, com o meu pai há dois anos e com o Natsu na minha porta se confundiam em minha mente._

_Dois tinham me abandonado, e o terceiro me fazia temer que ele também assim o faria. _

.

.

Lucy respirou fundo, abaixando o olhar antes que Natsu pudesse ver todas as fraquezas e _loucuras_ que permeavam a mente dela. Com passos fracos, ela continuou a ir até o próprio quarto. Quando já estava a um metro de distância, o homem deu um passo para o lado, permitindo que ela abrisse a porta para que os dois entrassem.

Ela não sabia o que sentir. Nervosismo? Ansiedade? Alegria? Medo?

Ela precisava arranjar alguma coisa para fazer ali dentro, qualquer coisa que a distraísse da conversa que se seguiria.

"Oi, Lucy." Natsu respirou o nome dela como se tivesse dificuldades em dizê-lo em voz alta. Lucy logo pegou o molho de chaves da mansão Heartfilia que ainda carregava consigo, buscando a chave-mestra distraidamente.

"Oi." Respondeu fracamente, sem nem ter certeza se ele a tinha escutado.

O silêncio entre eles era denso, como uma barreira. Era difícil manter as mãos firmes e a respiração controlada naquele momento, mas ela estava se esforçando. Quando olhou de relance para Natsu, tentando ver o que ele estava fazendo em silêncio, ela quase engasgou em seco. Era fácil notar como a linguagem corporal denunciava uma timidez que ela não se lembrava de Natsu ter. Ele parecia incerto em o que falar e como agir, como se tivesse perdido a espontaneidade de outrora para _pensar _antes de fazer. E, para confundi-la ainda mais, os olhos ônix a olhavam com um misto de dor, de dúvida e de _saudade_.

Ela não permitiu que uma gota sequer de esperança crescesse dentro de si.

Ele estava com Lisanna, certo?

O barulho metálico das chaves batendo umas contra as outras fez com que ela voltasse a olhar pras próprias mãos, que buscavam a chave desejada de forma mais frenética. A decisão de ir até o casamento para ser a dama de honra de Levy, quando ela nem mesmo acreditava mais que tinha tal honra, parecia cada vez mais e mais errada.

"Eu soube que você está se dando bem no Jornal da Capital." Ele comentou, pronunciando as palavras lentamente como se estivesse pesando o que poderia ser dito.

Ela não podia culpa-lo.

A eletricidade que existia entre eles, em pleno ar, traduzia a intimidade, a atração que ainda insistia em atormentá-los. As memórias dos segredos, das inseguranças, das noites que passaram juntos por todos aqueles meses; tudo parecia vir até a mente naquele instante, quando os dois estavam tão perto e ao mesmo tempo tão longe. Porém, apesar de tudo isso, seis anos haviam se passado depois de um término bagunçado e doloroso, que não precisou das palavras finalizadoras mas sim de uma troca de olhares em um quarto de hotel. Seis anos separados, em mundos diferentes, experiências diferentes. Raiva, traição, dor, saudade, amor, outras pessoas... Tanta coisa tinha acontecido naquele meio tempo. Como conversar? Como abordar assuntos, se eles não sabiam o que poderia ser abordado?

Eles já não eram mais as mesmas pessoas, e Lucy sabia que ela mesma nunca mais seria a mesma adolescente que um dia ele amara. Forte, sonhadora, determinada... Inteira.

Lucy nunca seria uma mulher completa, não com tudo o que Zancrow tinha tirado dela, não com tudo o que a morte de seu pai tinha aniquilado dentro de sua alma.

O silêncio se estendeu demais enquanto ela pensava, e Lucy logo tentou se lembrar o que ele tinha comentado.

"Eu... Fico feliz, Lucy. Eu me lembro do quanto você queria trabalhar em um grande jornal." Ele continuou, passando uma das mãos pelo cabelo rosa. Ela tentou não acompanhar o movimento dos dedos longos e grossos, nem mesmo a forma como os fios pareciam ter mantido a maciez que ela se lembrava tão bem. "Deve ser exaustivo morar sozinha da capital, não? Você não gostava... de morar... sozinha..."

Ele também estava notando como eles pareciam tão distantes?

O barulho metálico das chaves parou quando em um das mãos femininas a chave-mestra já estava separada. Lucy não poderia fugir daquela conversa. Ela não tinha fugido de nada até então naquele mesmo dia, então por que ela fugiria agora?

"A-as pessoas mu-mudam, Natsu." Por mais que ela tentasse forçar a própria voz a sair firme e alta pela sua garganta, Lucy não conseguiu evitar que a resposta acontecesse quase em um murmúrio tremido. Ela respirou fundo, tentando controlar os próprios nervos, e olhou para Natsu.

Os dois se encararam por vários instantes.

"As vezes as mudanças até mesmo nos surpreendem." O comentário rouco e cheio de amargura a atingiu em cheio, quando ela viu a forma com que o rosto masculino se contorceu em uma expressão _tão familiar _com aquela de seis anos antes. A loira sentiu todo o ar sumir de seus pulmões. "Por quê? Por que, Luce?" O uso do apelido fez com que os olhos chocolates de enchessem de lágrimas.

Ela sentira _tanta saudade daquele apelido_.

"Nós estávamos tão bem! Você estava feliz durante a festa, parecia satisfeita em estar perto de mim, de estar comigo..." Natsu continuou, dando passos hesitantes para se aproximar mais da loira. Ele não conseguia interromper o contato visual que mantinham. "_Eu _estava feliz, satisfeito com nosso relacionamento. Eu tinha tantos planos! Pela primeira vez na minha vida, eu estava fazendo _planos! _Planos para te acompanhar para onde quer que você fosse, planos de te fazer cada vez mais feliz a cada dia de nossas vidas, de fazer uma família, de ter uma casa com uma cerquinha branca na frente e dois cachorros correndo pelo jardim..." Ele murmurou, estando a menos de um passo de distância de Lucy, sentindo o calor do corpo feminino tão próximo que era _doloroso_ não poder esticar um pouco que seja o braço para poder colocar _aquela_ mecha de cabelo dourado atrás de sua orelha.

Lucy sentia a vontade de chorar se intensificar ainda mais a cada palavra, a cada imagem que Natsu plantava em sua mente com tudo o que ele dizia. Por mais que ele tivesse seguido em frente, ela entendia a necessidade de fechamento que ambos precisavam.

Pelo menos, era isso que toda a conversa representava, não era?

"Eu não tenho uma resposta, Natsu." Lucy respondeu baixinho, não conseguindo conter que uma lágrima ou outra escapasse. "Eu não tenho uma resposta pra te dar, porque eu não fiz nada. _Eu não fiz nada_."

Ela podia ver pela _agonia_ nos olhos dele que a mente de Natsu travava uma batalha. Ele tinha visto ela o traindo, não tinha? Mas como ele poderia duvidar da sinceridade do que os olhos chocolates lhe diziam?

"Como não fez, Lucy, se eu mesmo vi?" Ele se afastou, puxando com as duas mãos tufos de seu cabelo, tentando fazer tudo aquilo ter sentido. "Como você pode não ter feito nada com Zancrow naquela noite, se eu mesmo peguei vocês juntos?"

Quando ele a encarou, Lucy desviou o olhar e não respondeu. Ela não sabia se alguém tinha comentado com Natsu a versão que ela tinha contado na época, a mesma versão que ela insistia até hoje que tinha acontecido e ninguém acreditava. Ela não sabia se poderia esperar que ele também duvidasse dela, ela não sabia se poderia esperar apoio.

As palavras de Zancrow se repetiram na mente da loira, fazendo com que ela sentisse um arrepio passar por todo o próprio corpo, forçando-a a se abraçar em uma última tentativa de se proteger do mundo ao seu redor.

"Por que... Por que você está aqui, Natsu?" Lucy perguntou, forçando-se a levantar a cabeça e olhar nos olhos dele enquanto ele respondesse.

Porém, quando os olhares se encontraram Natsu virou o rosto para o lado, sendo o primeiro a quebrar o contato visual que mantinham (e não o contrário, pela primeira vez naquele dia), e começou a caminhar até a porta. Lucy novamente vislumbrou as costas masculinas se distanciando, começando a se confundir com a imagem nebulosa de quando ele a abandonou naquela noite. As vontades de gritar, de chorar, de abraçar, de beijar e de bater em Natsu lutavam por espaço dentro dela, mas a loira continuou presa ao lugar que se encontrava, observando-o ir embora sem fazer nada.

Observando-o seguir em frente, deixando-a para trás, sem nem mesmo um último olhar em sua direção.

"Eu não sei." A voz masculina soou, mesmo que baixa, até onde ela estava, ao mesmo tempo em que ele abria e saia pela porta.

Lucy logo a trancou, sentindo o gosto de bile na boca amargar ainda mais a determinação de não estragar o casamento de Levy e de Gajeel.

.

.

_Naquela noite, meu sono foi repleto de pesadelos. Por várias vezes eu acordei com minha face afundada no travesseiro gritando com todas as minhas forças, e depois buscando varrer a escuridão do quarto com meus olhos já acostumados para ter certeza que eu estava sozinha. Algumas dessas vezes eu até me levantei para checar se a porta estava mesmo trancada. _

_Minha garganta estava seca e eu queria mais do que nada ir até a cozinha e pegar um copo de água, mas o medo de andar naquela mansão de madrugada, sozinha, era demais. E se Zancrow estivesse me vigiando, esperando por uma única oportunidade para me atacar? _

_Com aquele pensamento, eu acabei ficando horas acordada, tentando entender o porquê de ele ter feito o que fez. Na época de colégio nós nem mesmo conversávamos antes de eu começar a namorar Natsu. E mesmo antes disso, eu nunca tinha notado nenhum olhar ou ouvido qualquer comentário. _

_Porém, quanto mais eu comecei a analisar as memórias daquela época, mais eu comecei a me lembrar da forma que ele me olhava depois que Natsu e eu começamos a sair. Aqueles olhos vermelhos que hoje me aterrorizavam antes me acompanhavam com leve interesse quando o grupo estava reunido. Por várias vezes em que nenhum outro de nossos amigos estava prestando atenção, que até mesmo eu estava distraída e minha perspicácia deixada de lado, ele me lançava um de seus sorrisinhos de lado, o mesmo que hoje ele usava para me atormentar. Ao mesmo tempo em que, quando ele olhava para Natsu, eu quase podia _sentir _a irritação e a frustração que ele sentia, o que na época eu não achei relevante. _

_Minha mente de jornalista, de escritora de artigos de opinião, de editais e mesmo de histórias fictícias, não poderia ter deixado de chegar a uma conclusão ao mesmo tempo sem sentido e horrenda. _

_Zancrow tinha inveja de Natsu. _

_Aquele momento, em que pensei aquilo, eu soube que eu não conseguiria mais dormir. Era inaceitável que tudo o que tinha acontecido fosse por causa de algo tão mesquinho. E, além disso, eles eram amigos por muito tempo. Zancrow sabia dos problemas que Natsu tinha em casa, as dificuldades de comunicação que ele tinha com a madrasta e com a meia-irmã quando ele tinha que dividir a atenção de Igneel com elas. Era algo infantil, talvez, mas ainda assim Natsu batalhava consigo mesmo para que ele superasse aquele sentimento egoísta de querer o pai somente para ele. Zancrow sabia que Natsu não era rico, que ele na verdade estava se esforçando bastante nos próprios estudos para conseguir uma boa faculdade, mesmo que ele nem mesmo tivesse planejado quais faculdades ele tinha como opção ou mesmo o que ele queria fazer profissionalmente. _

_Então, a simples idéia de que ele tinha inveja do meu ex-namorado era simplesmente incabível, sem lógica. _

_Quando o dia amanheceu eu já estava acordada, continuando a tentar entender o que mantinha Zancrow interessado em mim. Se ele realmente sentisse inveja de Natsu, se isso realmente o tivesse incentivado a fazer o que ele fez, então o que o fazia continuar a me ameaçar? O que o fazia continuar a me atormentar?_

_Eu estava tão absorta nos meus problemas, que eu deixei de pensar em algo muito importante._

_Se o que o incentivava era ter o que Natsu tinha, ser o que Natsu era..._

_Não era somente eu que corria riscos naquela casa. _

.

.

Quando Lucy desceu para tomar café da manhã, ela não se surpreendeu com a presença de poucas pessoas já acordadas. Ela até sorriu um pouco ao ver como Levy, Gajeel, Juvia, Jellal, Cana, Sting e Rogue estavam com uma visível ressaca, enquanto Erza olhava para o grupo em repreensão. Porém, quando os olhos da ruiva se voltaram para ela, Lucy sentiu hesitação em entrar na sala e se sentar em uma das cadeiras.

Erza tinha sido uma das amigas em comum entre eles que havia absorvido as dores de Natsu como se fossem dela, passando a ignorar Lucy após todo o acontecido. Para a ruiva, lealdade era a coisa mais importante de se ter nos relacionamentos, tanto de amizade quanto nos amorosos. Então, por mais que ela fosse uma grande amiga de Lucy, ela se tornara incapaz de sequer escutar a versão da loira quando ela acreditava tão firmemente que ela tinha traído Natsu de forma tão horrenda.

Lucy abaixou os olhos, cortando mais uma vez o contato visual com alguém que outrora fora tão importante, e continuou caminhando até a mesa. A calça de moletom preta e a blusa cinza de malha mais larguinha lhe davam, pelo menos, um senso de conforto e de segurança que estar na presença dos antigos amigos não lhe dava.

"Bom dia." Lucy cumprimentou quietamente, forçando-se a levantar o rosto, sorrir educadamente e olhar para todos sem realmente focalizar em alguém específico.

"Ugh, bom dia." Sting gemeu em resposta, fazendo com que ela risse um pouco. Os outros acenaram a cabeça ou as mãos, aparentemente incapazes de se pronunciarem.

Aproveitando o silêncio, Lucy começou a escolher o que comeria na enorme variedade posta na mesa. Por mais que naqueles últimos dois anos seus hábitos alimentares tivessem perdido um pouco da sua rotina saudável, adquirindo espaços de tempo entre as refeições ainda maiores devido à própria escalada profissional que ela perseguia, a loira ainda assim tentava se alimentar bem quando conseguia. Porém, devido à gradativa redução na própria alimentação, ela acabou chegando ao ponto em que comia bem pouco e já se sentia satisfeita. No fundo, Lucy sabia que aquilo não poderia ser um bom sinal, mas o monstro criado dentro dela pelos últimos acontecimentos traumáticos em sua vida praticamente ronronava a cada vez que ela perdia um quilo, fazendo-a acreditar que quanto mais magra - mais pele e osso ela ficasse, dificilmente ela chamaria atenção indesejada.

Por isso, quando ela colocou somente uma das fatias de melão no prato e encheu até a metade da xícara com café, deixando praticamente claro que ela não planejava repetir, Levy cutucou Gajeel discretamente para que ele também percebesse o que ela estava vendo.

Quando os olhos vermelhos dele se estreitaram, logo fazendo a associação da magreza excessiva de Lucy com a pouca comida que ela estava ingerindo, Levy soube que as coisas estavam mais sérias do que ela imaginava. Primeiro, porque de repente Gajeel tinha voltado a ser amigável com a loira depois de tanto tempo, e ela sabia que ela estar feliz com Lucy no casamento dos dois não era nem de perto motivo suficiente para tal mudança. Segundo, porque a preocupação e a seriedade que ela viu nos olhos de Gajeel traduziam facilmente que ele tinha alguma ideia do que estava acontecendo e não estava contando para ela.

Lucy comeu aquela pequena fatia lentamente, sentindo que estava sendo observada e sem forças para se forçar a descobrir por quem. Com todas as emoções e pensamentos que a assolavam desde o primeiro instante em que pisara naquela cidade, ela não sabia como ainda conseguia se controlar para não demonstrar nada daquilo em suas expressões. Sua mente estava cansada, seu corpo estava miserável e ela ainda usava de toda sua determinação para aguentar pelo menos até o final da cerimônia do casamento de Levy.

Ela parou de comer por um instante quando aquele pensamento se formou em sua mente.

Era fácil de _sentir_ que ela tinha acabado de fazer uma decisão. Assim que a cerimônia do casamento acabasse, ela iria embora de Magnólia sem planos para voltar. Depois de toda essa experiência Lucy tinha certeza que ela não suportaria estar presente no casamento de Juvia com Gray ou mesmo de... _de Natsu com Lisanna_.

Soltando uma respiração tremida, Lucy se forçou a não cair na tentação de deixar todas as paredes que ela tinha erguido desabarem ali mesmo. Balançando a cabeça levemente para os lados, ela apagou a imagem que veio até a própria mente de Natsu se casando com Lisanna. Ela não queria nem mesmo pensar naquilo.

"Bom dia!" Ela quase sentiu o coração parar quando a voz de Lisanna soou pela sala de forma alegre e animada, em um grande contraste ao clima do cômodo até então.

"Shiu!" Cana a repreendeu com irritação, apontando para a própria cabeça com uma careta de dor. Lisanna simplesmente riu, se sentando _ao lado de Lucy. _

A loira praticamente ouviu um barulho de uma frenagem abrupta dentro da própria mente com aquela nova situação.

"Ora, mas não é você que é _super _resistente à bebida, Cana?" Lisanna respondeu com divertimento, recebendo vários gemidos de dor em resposta. Logo ela se virou para Lucy com um sorriso radiante, olhos azuis brilhando intensamente e uma face amigável. "E você, Lucy, dormiu bem?"

Lucy não sabia o que estava acontecendo, mas naquele instante ela estava tendo que usar de todas as forças para manter-se com a mesma aparência neutra de antes. "... Sim, e você?" Ela se congratulou mentalmente por ter mantido a voz firme quando por dentro parecia sofrer um verdadeiro terremoto.

O sorriso de Lisanna diminui minimamente, adotando um ar mais entristecido. "Eu também dormi bem, obrigada por perguntar." Ela respondeu amavelmente, com um carinho hesitante e _sincero _que confundiu Lucy ainda mais. A loira teve que voltar a face para o próprio prato rapidamente, pois não queria que ninguém notasse como os próprios lábios tremiam.

Lisanna era outra amiga em comum, e a que mais tinha duvidado da profundidade do relacionamento dos dois. Lucy sabia que a dúvida e até mesmo a negação de que os dois poderiam sim se amar, vinha justamente de sentimentos semelhantes que depois a loira descobrira que a garota também tinha por Natsu. Ela não culpava a caçula dos Strauss por pensar que aquele garoto tão alegre e com uma alma tão livre, que conseguia fazer com que todos gostassem dele pelo seu simples sorriso, poderia gostar de verdade de Lucy, que era sarcástica, um pouco fechada para novas amizades e com uma obsessão por planejamento. Pelo menos, não tão do nada e não partindo de tão pouco tempo que passaram juntos naquele projeto. Não quando ela, Lisanna, gostava dele há tantos anos.

Lucy não sabia dizer se ela se sentira traída ou não quando descobriu que a menina também iria com Natsu para o exterior.

"Olha, Lucy-"

"Ah, comida!" Um grito reconhecível interrompeu o que Lisanna pensava em dizer, e fez com que Lucy ficasse ainda mais tensa.

"É muito cedo pra sua gritaria, palitinho de fósforo." A voz de Gray logo seguiu a entrada de Natsu, e a loira viu pela sua visão periférica os dois se encarando com irritação ao se sentaram ao lado de Lisanna.

"É muito cedo pra ver sua cara, princesinha de gelo." Natsu respondeu, fazendo com que uns rissem e outros gemessem de dor novamente enquanto encostavam as testas na superfície da mesa.

Lucy respirou fundo e tentou ignorar toda a comoção que a chegada dos dois causou no café da manhã. Segurando com força o garfo em uma das mãos ela se pôs a comer o restante do melão no prato, tentando abafar mentalmente todo o barulho ao seu redor. Porém, não foi necessário. Assim que ela sentiu duas mãos apertarem os próprios ombros a mesa inteira pareceu se silenciar.

A loira não precisava olhar para trás para saber quem era.

"Bom dia, Lucy." Zancrow a cumprimentou educadamente, como se somente ela estivesse no cômodo. Ela fechou os olhos brevemente, tentando esconder a agonia que sentia toda vez que ele a encostava, e se forçou a não deixar o próprio corpo ficar trêmulo – não quando todos estavam observando aquela cena com tanta atenção.

O suor frio surgiu ainda assim, por mais que ela rezasse que não.

"Hn." Ela nem mesmo conseguiu formar uma resposta coerente, e antes que pudesse controlar a reação do próprio corpo ao pequeno aperto daquelas mãos _nojentas, _ela as expulsou com um dar de ombros de pura brusquidão.

Na mesma hora em que ela entendeu o que tinha feito, Lucy empalideceu.

"Uh, já estou cheia. Vou procurar a Jenny, preciso sofrer com mais algumas agulhadas até que o vestido fique realmente ajustado." As palavras saíram de sua boca de forma rápida e nervosa enquanto ela já se levantava, empurrando a cadeira em um rompante e forçando Zancrow a se afastar. Sem nem esperar por qualquer resposta, ela fugiu da sala com rapidez, empurrando uma recém-chegada Angel para o lado sem realmente se importar.

Ela precisava sair dali.

Lucy começou a correr assim que passou pela porta, ignorando os chamados de Levy e de Juvia sem qualquer hesitação.

Com as mãos tremendo ela correu até a cozinha, sabendo que vários funcionários deveriam estar tomando o próprio café por lá. Tão logo Jenny começou a trabalhar no vestido (preferindo não comentar o estado em que a loira se encontrava), Levy apareceu com um semblante irritado e preocupado no quarto que estava sendo usado para as provas de vestido.

"Ele não vai ficar te importunando mais, Lucy." Ela começou, encarando os olhos chocolates pelo reflexo do espelho de corpo inteiro depositado na frente da loira. "Gajeel e Gray ficaram muito irritados com a cena desnecessária que ele causou, considerando o desconforto que ele criou e tudo mais, e você sabe como eles são quando estão irritados."

Lucy tentou sentir alívio com aquelas palavras, mas tudo o que ela sentiu foi terror.

Para todos os efeitos, ele não tinha feito nada demais. Para todos os efeitos, ela tinha reagido de forma semelhante no jantar da noite anterior.

Para todos os efeitos, as ameaças tinham valor dobrado naquele momento.

Sem receber uma resposta verbal e vendo o rosto da loira ainda pálido, mas sem qualquer expressão, Levy suspirou profundamente. Era tão visível pelos olhos de Lucy que ela não estava bem. A pequena não sabia mais o que fazer. "Natsu estava muito irritado também." Acrescentou, lembrando-se da irritação e até mesmo da confusão estampada em cada linha do rosto do homem quando Lucy _fugira _da sala.

Lucy riu forçadamente, fazendo com que a pequena noiva encolhesse brevemente com o sarcasmo presente na risada trêmula. "Consigo imaginar o porquê." A loira comentou com acidez, praticamente repreendendo Levy pelo comentário e mostrando que o sentido compreendido pela loira não tinha sido o que a amiga tinha tentado dizer.

Levy não sabia o que falar. Ela sabia que Lucy e Zancrow não se encontraram nenhuma vez durante aqueles seis anos, pois a loira parecia fazer um esforço descomunal para que assim acontecesse. Ela sempre pensara que tal atitude era justificada pelo provável arrependimento que a loira sentia em ter traído Natsu, mesmo que de forma não proposital. Por isso na interação entre os dois no jantar da noite anterior, a pequena não se preocupou em observar as reações e os pequenos detalhes.

Isso tudo mudou no momento em que Gajeel mostrou uma preocupação com Lucy que ia além da aparente magreza, com o que Levy viu nos olhos vermelhos antes de todo o acontecido.

Desde então ela não pôde parar de observar a amiga com uma sede interminável de _ver_ os detalhes e, naquela manhã, o que ela viu a assustou. A tensão imediata em todo o corpo, o fechar de olhos _sofrido_, a força feita para controlar o próprio corpo (percebida pela forma que os músculos do pescoço da loira pareciam saltar) e a repentina aparição de _suor _na testa de Lucy já demonstraram uma reação física intensa. Não que todos fossem perceber, mas completando todo o quadro suspeito estava a incapacidade de responder um mínimo bom dia e uma reação relativamente violenta e explosiva para um inocente apertar de ombros, resultando em uma fuga sutil.

Naquela manhã, Levy sentiu um embrulho desconfortável no estômago. Algo que só piorou com a reação também explosiva de Gajeel e _Gray_, a última pessoa que ela esperava que algum dia fosse defender Lucy.

A discussão que se seguiu parecia até mesmo uma reação exagerada de todas as partes para uma interação tão boba, mas no fundo Levy começou a admitir para si mesma que, na verdade, deveria ter sido a reação de seis anos atrás.

"Não se preocupe, Levy-chan." Lucy comentou, interrompendo a linha de pensamento da pequena. Quando ela voltou a encará-la, a loira sorriu carinhosamente, conseguindo recuperar o controle sobre o próprio medo ao ver a necessidade de salvar o casamento da amiga, quando Levy adquiriu a expressão facial de triste entendimento.

Não era difícil perceber que a pequena parecia acreditar de pouco em pouco, cada vez mais no que Lucy certa vez contara.

"Nem precisava disso. Eu acho até que todos nós reagimos exageradamente! Estou dormindo tão mal ultimamente que qualquer coisinha tem me tirado do eixo." Lucy continuou, rolando os olhos com a bobagem de todo o acontecido.

Ela percebeu com o coração apertado que o olhar não convencido de Levy indicava exatamente o que ela pensava de toda aquela encenação.

"Onde estão seus pais?" Mudou de assunto, voltando a olhar a própria reflexão no espelho. A pequena suspirou, indo até o armário e pegando um dos cabides. Aproveitaria aquele momento para realizar os últimos ajustes no próprio vestido.

"Você sabe como eles ficam quando a casa está cheia." Levy começou, já tirando a própria roupa e colocando o vestido branco. "Animadamente tímidos, se é que isso tem alguma lógica. Se prenderam na biblioteca por quase a semana toda." O virar de olhos da pequena fez Lucy esquecer temporariamente todo o estresse que estava sofrendo, fazendo-a rir.

"Olha só, descobrimos de onde você tirou seu ladinho nerd!" A loira comentou rindo, recebendo um sorriso divertido de Levy como resposta.

Logo as duas estavam conversando normalmente, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Ao longo das duas horas que estiveram naquele quarto mais e mais garotas surgiram para ajustar os próprios vestidos, e então as risadas femininas podiam ser ouvidas de longe. Mesmo com a chegada de Lisanna, Erza, Juvia, Angel e Cana, Lucy não deixou que o clima leve mudasse, mesmo quando era notavelmente excluída da maioria das conversas. Ela ainda tinha medo, ela ainda tinha insegurança, dor, dúvida e todos os sentimentos de antes ainda estavam ali, porém, vendo como os ombrinhos de Levy pareciam ter sido liberados do peso do mundo quando o clima ficou tão alegre, ela não podia deixar que toda a própria negatividade afetasse aquele momento.

Quando todas voltaram a vestir as próprias roupas e saíram daquele quarto, já estava na hora do último ensaio para o casamento.

Assim que chegaram ao jardim, Lucy se sentiu maravilhada com a organização já quase pronta erguida no extenso gramado da mansão. Já tendo conversado sobre a decoração com Levy, a loira já até conseguia imaginar com o esqueleto já montado como ficaria o resultado final. Na área do jardim que seria voltada para a cerimônia, já havia várias cadeiras organizadas para os convidados e, o mais importante, um altar montado por um tablado de madeira branca e um arco também de madeira que seria todo recoberto por lírios azuis (Gajeel tinha feito questão que, se fosse para ter flores na decoração, que elas fossem de uma cor o mais semelhante possível às madeixas de Levy). Ela já podia até mesmo imaginar o tapete creme que seguiria entre as cadeiras até o tablado, criando o caminho que Levy usaria para ir até o altar, com pequenas e grossas velas o iluminando. Já que a cerimônia ocorreria ao pôr do sol, a iluminação também tinha sido programada. Ela já até podia ver os postes de luz usados antigamente com lampiões espalhados ao redor das cadeiras e um único lampião um pouco menor pendurado no arco do altar.

Quando Lucy olhou para a área que tinha sido separada para a festa subsequente à cerimônia, logo ao lado da enorme piscina, ela sentiu os próprios olhos brilharem. A estrutura para o enorme teto de flores que cobriria todas as mesas já tinha sido erguida, deixando para o dia seguinte a deposição dos mesmos lírios que seriam colocados no arco. Ela podia ver, nos inúmeros cabos enfileirados paralelamente em que elas seriam adicionadas, inúmeros lampiões iguais ao do arco pendurados. A imagem que veio até a sua mente era incrivelmente bonita.

Ela observou também o pequeno número de mesas redondas dispostas naquela área, já conseguindo imaginá-las forradas em branco com maravilhosos arranjos florais azuis, brancos e vermelhos (Levy tinha insistido em por _alguma_ coisa da mesma cor dos olhos de Gajeel) em seus centros, acompanhados por velas depositadas dentro de pequenas tigelas de vidro.

"Lucy! Pare de sonhar acordada e vamos logo!" Levy chamou, fazendo a loira pular de susto e a amiga começar a rir.

Lucy logo olhou na direção que o grupo estava reunido, sentindo pela primeira vez em muito tempo um tipo de vergonha semelhante a que sentia quando era adolescente, de ter as bochechas avermelhadas e quentes e a vontade de enfiar a cabeça em um buraco. Juvia e Gajeel sorriam divertidos com a reação que Levy tinha conseguido, enquanto o restante somente observava. Quando seus olhos chocolates acabaram encontrando os ônix de Natsu, ela sentiu o coração se afundar no estômago com os sentimentos ali expostos. A forma como a conversa entre eles tinha terminado na noite anterior veio até sua mente; e a irritação, a confusão, a saudade e a dor presente naqueles olhos tão intensos a machucavam tanto quanto as perguntas que ele lhe tinha feito. Se nenhum deles acreditava no que ela dizia ter acontecido, pelo menos Natsu tinha que ter acreditado quando ela disse que não tinha feito nada. Ele a conhecia tão bem...

Talvez esse fosse o problema. Depois de uma aparente traição que ele não esperava, depois de seis anos longe um do outro, vivendo vidas extremamente diferentes, ele não acreditava que a conhecia tão bem assim.

Além disso, aquela situação entre eles parecia ainda pior quando ela podia ver dali que Lisanna segurava uma das mãos masculinas com força e carinho.

Lucy teve que lembrar a si mesma que ele tinha seguido em frente, que ele a tinha deixado para trás de forma definitiva ao sair do seu quarto na noite anterior sem nem mesmo olhar para trás.

Tentando não pensar mais naquilo, ela logo correu até o grupo, sabendo que eles só a esperavam para ouvir o que as funcionárias da empresa de organização de casamentos tinham planejado para a cerimônia.

O ensaio decorreu sem problemas até a parte da entrada das alianças. Em um momento de descanso, enquanto as organizadoras conversavam com Levy e Gajeel, o restante se espalhou pelo jardim de forma distraída. Lucy se viu sozinha perto da piscina, observando o próprio reflexo no espelho de água por vários instantes, até que não agüentou mais ver a própria imagem e se virou, voltando a observar o restante do jardim.

E se surpreendendo com a presença de Angel logo a sua frente.

"Você não devia ter vindo ao casamento." A outra disse, encarando Lucy com visível desgosto, uma das mãos na cintura e o peso do corpo jogado para uma das pernas. "Já não bastava você ter estragado nosso último ano de colégio, agora quer estragar também um dia tão importante pra Levy e pro Gajeel?"

Lucy entendia perfeitamente porque Angel, que nunca fora muito próxima dela, poderia agir daquela forma. Mas, ainda assim, ela não conseguiu evitar que uma onda defensiva tomasse conta de seus sentimentos naquele momento. "Pelo o que eu saiba, aparentemente eu estraguei só mesmo o dia da formatura." Ela respondeu, erguendo um pouco o nariz no ar e encarando Angel nos olhos.

Mesmo depois do que aconteceu, nenhum dos amigos do grupo tinham sido abertamente e diretamente ofensivos ou agressivos com a loira. Eles simplesmente a ignoraram, com a exceção de Sting, Juvia e Levy. Então, por mais que soubesse que o melhor era ficar quieta e ignorar o que estava acontecendo, naquele instante que se sentiu atacada por algo que Lucy sabia ser inocente... Ela não conseguiu _não_ responder.

"Você estragou o último ano de colégio quando quis agir como uma vadia na formatura." Angel rebateu, chocando a loira com as palavras ditas e com o sorrisinho superior que surgiu em seus lábios. "Todas as memórias que você forçou muita gente a ter com você naquele último ano já amargou a vida de muita gente... Eu incluída."

Lucy sentiu como se tivesse levado um tapa. Por mais que ela não se importasse tanto com o que Angel dizia, aquele ataque gratuito parecia doer ainda assim. "Você quer o que, que eu me ajoelhe e peça perdão?" Ela carregou a voz com sarcasmo, tentando mantê-la firme a qualquer custo.

Angel soltou uma risada alta, chamando a atenção daqueles que estavam mais próximos. Quando Sting e Juvia, que conversavam com Gray, Jellal, Rogue e Cana, ouviram a risada e viram que Lucy estava claramente irritada e magoada, eles já começaram a se aproximar mais das duas. Os outros quatro arquearam as sobrancelhas com a repentina falta de atenção dos dois e também olharam para onde ambos olhavam.

Angel se aproximou mais de Lucy, ficando com o rosto a um centímetro de distância do da loira e encarando os olhos chocolates com malícia. "Por que você não vai embora e deixa todo mundo feliz? Incluindo a Lisanna e o Natsu?" A víbora sussurrou, e a pontada de dor que a loira sentiu no próprio coração foi suficiente para que os ombros femininos caíssem de sua posição altiva. "Se você nunca tivesse existido, aposto como os dois estariam felizes e juntos desde o colégio. Mas, não, você tinha que ter nascido não é? Tinha que ter roubado o Natsu da Lisanna, tinha que ter traído ele justo na formatura..." Lucy nem mesmo sabia de onde todo aquele ódio que a outra sentia tinha vindo, mas todas aquelas palavras pareciam fazer com que ela ficasse cada vez menor. Até que, atacando ainda mais diretamente e atravessando o limite do aceitável, Angel suspirou, "Você sempre foi uma vadia mesmo, não é Heartfilia? O que será que sua mãe doente e seu pai alcoólatra estavam pensando quando não te abortaram?"

Lucy não pensou duas vezes.

Jogou as próprias mãos nos ombros de Angel e, afundando os dedos com força, girou no próprio eixo e jogou a outra mulher na piscina. O grito que a outra soltou atraiu a atenção de todos os outros que não estavam prestando atenção naquela interação, e quando o grupo inteiro encarava uma Lucy _completamente furiosa_ com as bochechas vermelhas, os olhos lacrimejantes e as mãos fechadas, eles quase não puderam ouvir o que ela disse logo a seguir tamanha a surpresa de vê-la daquele jeito pela primeira vez.

"Deixa eu te dizer o que eles estavam pensando, Angel," Lucy vociferou, nem se importando com a forma que a mulher cuspia água para todos os lados, ou mesmo com a proximidade de Sting e Juvia, ambos paralisados onde estavam. "Minha mãe_ doente_ e meu pai_ alcoólatra_, como você fez questão de adjetivar, pensavam que estavam trazendo pro mundo uma pessoa MUITO MELHOR QUE VOCÊ!" E então, sem esperar qualquer resposta e sabendo que apesar de todos os próprios esforços ela tinha acabado com o clima leve entre todos _novamente_, Lucy fechou os olhos brevemente e se voltou para a mansão em passadas largas, terminando por correr quando chegou a poucos metros da porta dos fundos.

Para a surpresa de todos ali presentes, a primeira pessoa a reagir e a ir atrás de Lucy foi o próprio Natsu.

.

.

_Depois daquele confronto eu me senti completamente arrependida de ter voltado para Magnólia. Eu acreditava que deveria ter pensado que, se não estava nos meus planos voltar pra aquela cidade nunca mais, eu provavelmente tinha motivos suficientes para isso. Eu acreditava que deveria ter confiado mais nos meus planos, não simplesmente ter resolvido vir para o casamento depois de ganhar uma semana de folga em compensação ao trabalho que tinha acabado de fazer em ambos os feriados (Natal e Ano Novo). _

_Então, já cansada de tudo o que tinha acontecido e sem saber o que poderia ser pior para o casamento de Levy, eu ir embora ou até mesmo ficar, acabei resolvendo não ir para meu quarto como inicialmente tinha pensado. Ele seria o primeiro lugar que me procurariam, além do fato de que eu correria um sério risco de não resistir à tentação de ir embora se eu visse minha bolsa de viagem naquele momento. _

_Pensando daquela forma e sentindo uma exaustão tanto física - pela minha alimentação precária nos últimos tempos e pelas várias noites de sono perdidas - quanto psicológica - em saber que eu tinha sofrido algo hediondo há seis anos sem que ninguém acreditasse em mim e ainda tinha perdido coisas preciosas desde então - eu corri e corri pela mansão, buscando um lugar que eu sabia que ficaria sozinha o suficiente para recuperar meu autocontrole. _

_Assim, quando me vi dentro do largo e empoeirado sótão, sentada ao lado de uma das janelinhas que davam vista do alto do restante da cidade, eu não me surpreendi. Minha amizade com Levy era antiga o suficiente para que eu já tivesse brincado em todos os cantos daquela casa e a conhecesse muito bem (mesmo que, aparentemente, a recíproca não fosse verdadeira). _

_Ali, no silêncio, longe o suficiente para não escutar os barulhos do jardim ou do restante da mansão, eu encostei a minha testa no vidro da janela e fechei meus olhos. As palavras de Angel, por mais ferozes e doídas, tinham um lado verdadeiro que eu não podia negar: se eu não tivesse feito aquele trabalho com Natsu, se nós dois não tivéssemos tido a oportunidade de nos conhecermos melhor, Lisanna provavelmente o teria convencido a namorá-la naquele último ano de colégio. _

_Porém, eu não podia deixar de me confortar que eu não tinha começado a sair com o garoto que uma de minhas amigas gostava por maldade, uma vez que a caçula dos Strauss não costumava falar comigo sobre os próprios sentimentos antes de nós dois começarmos a sair. Por mais que ela o tratasse com carinho, tanto eu quanto os _meus _amigos pensávamos somente que os dois eram amigos como outros quaisquer. Mesmo Levy que tem um pouco mais de percepção do que as outras pessoas também acreditava que a relação dos dois não passava de amizade. Aquele conhecimento de que Lisanna gostava de Natsu não era largamente divulgado na escola. _

_Depois eu iria descobrir que todos os amigos dos dois, do grupo popular da escola e até mesmo ele próprio sabiam. O que, obviamente, explicaria as dúvidas que eles tinham do nosso relacionamento e o provável ódio velado que eles sentiam por mim em forma de defesa dos sentimentos de Lisanna._

_Ainda assim, tudo aquilo não me parecia motivo suficiente para dizer tudo o que ela tinha acabado de dizer, jogando na minha cara meus problemas familiares e desrespeitando meus pais já mortos daquela maneira. _

_Então, enquanto eu tentava acalmar meus ânimos pensando e analisando o que Angel tinha dito, praticamente tirando a pessoalidade das palavras maldosas com minha racionalidade (em uma tentativa de fazer _doer menos_), eu acabei encostando minha testa nos meus joelhos dobrados contra meu tórax e escondendo minha cabeça com meus braços, como se eu não pudesse me encolher o suficiente ou simplesmente sumir daquele mundo de uma vez. Naquele dia, na véspera do casamento, eu tive o pior de todos os pensamentos e o pior de todos os sentimentos: eu tinha me arrependido de ter nascido._

_Até que o barulho da portinha do sótão sendo aberta soou por todo o local, me fazendo ficar tensa e preocupada com quem poderia estar entrando - de forma suficiente para que eu logo esquecesse o que tinha acabado de pensar. _

_Não foi preciso que eu levantasse minha cabeça ou até mesmo esperasse que a pessoa se pronunciasse para eu identificar o intruso. Quando ouvi os passos se aproximando no piso de madeira e senti o cheiro do perfume de quem tinha acabado de me achar, eu já sabia quem era. _

_O nervosismo, a ansiedade, o medo, a saudade, o amor, a dor de não ser acreditada nem mesmo por ele fez com que eu tentasse me encolher ainda mais. _

_Eu não sabia o que esperar de Natsu naquele ponto da história, e me surpreendi quando tudo o que ele fez foi se sentar de frente para mim e permanecer calado._

_Como se quisesse dizer que estava ali por mim no momento que eu precisava._

_E então, finalmente, as lágrimas que eu tinha segurado desde a tarde do dia anterior começaram a cair sem qualquer piedade. _

.

.

O silêncio entre eles era relativamente confortável, só sendo interrompido pelas ocasionais fungadas e respirações mais fortes de Lucy, que chorava sem realmente fazer qualquer barulho. Ficaram daquele jeito por um tempo, aproveitando da presença um do outro enquanto não pensavam em mais nada, deixando que a loira tirasse de dentro de si a dor que ela sentia sem qualquer pressa.

Era como voltar no tempo em que estavam juntos, quando Lucy já não agüentava mais a indiferença de Jude e chorava no próprio quarto, com Natsu ao seu lado a confortando. A única diferença era que naquela época o então garoto a abraçava, transmitindo segurança e amor pelo calor de seus braços e pela candura de seus beijos e leves carícias.

Lucy chorou um pouco mais com amargura.

Minutos depois, as lágrimas começaram a diminuir rapidamente e o autocontrole em todas as próprias emoções começou a voltar gradativamente. A loira limpou o rosto com as costas das duas mãos, ajeitando os fios loiros logo depois. Sem querer dar chance ao destino de fazê-la encarar Natsu diretamente, ela voltou o olhar inchado e vermelho para fora da janela.

Ela se sentia péssima por ter causado uma cena. Talvez tivesse sido melhor ouvir todas as ofensas sem realmente reagir. Talvez ela nem devesse ter vindo, teria salvado o casamento de Levy desde o início.

"Eu soube do seu pai." Natsu sussurrou quietamente, interrompendo a linha de auto-piedade da loira com aparente cuidado, como se tocar naquele assunto fosse causar outra crise em Lucy. "Eu sinto muito, Lucy. Eu sei que vocês não tinham uma boa relação, mas eu me lembro o quanto você o amava." Ele continuou, pronunciando as palavras lentamente, visivelmente as escolhendo da melhor forma possível. "Eu realmente sinto muito."

Lucy fungou uma última vez, observando a forma como o sol iluminava as casas, prédios, árvores e as pequenas pessoas que ela conseguia enxergar dali. "Eu sei." Respondeu fracamente, sentindo uma pequena dor de cabeça começar a surgir. "Eu ainda fico triste de vez em quando, meio amargurada com a forma com que as coisas se desenvolveram, mas acho que no fundo... _Bem no fundo_, eu acredito que foi o melhor." Ela continuou, sentindo um grande peso sair de dentro dela por finalmente poder falar tudo aquilo com alguém. Mesmo que Levy, Sting e Juvia tenham tentado ajudá-la a superar a perda do pai na época do ocorrido, Lucy não tinha se dado a chance de passar pelos estágios do luto com os três amigos. Ela simplesmente começou a correr atrás de qualquer cargo que os jornais da capital poderiam lhe oferecer antes mesmo que ela se formasse, pronta para abandonar Magnólia e tudo o que ela ainda tinha para trás. Mesmo nas inúmeras sessões com psicólogos e psiquiatras ela não conseguiu chegar até aquela parte, não quando os problemas gerados por Zancrow tinham sido tão profundos. "Pelo menos agora ele está em paz. Talvez ele até mesmo esteja com a minha mãe."

Ela mais ouviu do que viu a pequena respiração tremida que o homem sentado a sua frente soltou, sabendo o quão pessoal e íntimo eles estavam sendo naquele momento e sabendo que ouvi-la dizer algo do tipo poderia estar mexendo mais com ele do que Natsu pudesse se sentir confortável. Lucy podia sentir que ele queria dizer alguma coisa, mas depois de vários minutos em silêncio ela fechou os próprios olhos em decepção.

Eles nunca conseguiriam ser só amigos, não é? Era simplesmente perceptível que em todas as conversas que um dia eles pudessem ter, aquela parede de medo e de dúvida e de dor se ergueria em algum momento.

"Obrigada por ter ficado aqui, Natsu. Sei que está tentando pelo menos ser civil comigo e eu fico sinceramente agradecida." Lucy disse, sentindo-se ainda mais miserável com a situação toda. "Mas se quiser pode descer, aposto como o almoço já está sendo servido."

"... Não, Luce." A resposta simples mas intensa a pegou de surpresa, fazendo com que o próprio coração começasse a galopar em seu peito com o tom e o uso do antigo apelido. "Não vou descer sem você. É tão óbvio que você não tem cuidado de si mesma com todos esses ossos aparecendo, que até me assusta a idéia de te deixar aqui sozinha. Seria inocência minha pensar que eu se eu descer agora, você almoçaria depois que todos comessem ou algo assim." A _paixão_ nas palavras dele a fez tirar os olhos chocolates da vista do lado de fora para encarar os ônix, obrigando-a então a ver com o próprio olhar como Natsu parecia ter posto as próprias memórias e a confusão que ele ainda sentia de lado em prol da própria determinação em ajudá-la de alguma forma.

Com o coração acelerado, Lucy sentiu pela primeira vez em muito tempo a sensação de borboletas voando dentro de sua barriga, como se ela tivesse voltado a ser a adolescente que estava fazendo um projeto com o garoto mais popular da escola. Soltando uma pequena risadinha feliz, ela passou as mãos nos próprios ombros, tentando disfarçar o arrepio que tinha passado por seu corpo e causado todos os pelinhos a se eriçarem.

Por mais que ela soubesse que tudo aquilo poderia muito bem não representar nada no grande decorrer das coisas, ela se permitiu a se sentir cuidada por alguém. Mesmo que não fosse saudável para ela deixar que Natsu passasse pelas próprias paredes tão facilmente, Lucy não conseguiu evitar. Era natural demais para que ela lutasse contra.

"Não estou tão magra assim." Rebateu com um tom de brincadeira, pegando com uma mão o outro pulso e mostrando-o bem fininho para ele. Natsu abriu um sorriso ao ver o humor dela melhor, e rolou os olhos com o comentário.

"Nada, você só está com uma aparência próxima a de, sei lá, uma anoréxica." Ele respondeu, arqueando uma das sobrancelhas como se a desafiasse a negar. Lucy bufou levemente, irritada com o comentário mas sabendo que era a verdade.

"Discutir esse tipo de coisa com uma mulher é praticamente um tabu, Natsu, porque se você pensar bem vai ver que ele está diretamente associado a questões de peso." Ela levantou um pouco o queixo, olhando para ele com falsa superioridade.

Ele riu, como se até mesmo soubesse a reação que ela teria com o que ele diria a seguir. "Que nada, uma coisa está dissociada da outra no seu caso. Apesar de você estar tão magrinha, todo mundo sabe que você tem o mesmo peso de um elefante!"

"Oh!" Ela deu um gritinho em surpresa e até mesmo indignação. "Que absurdo! Você ainda fica soltando essa mentira por aí?" Ela perguntou, apontando o dedo com irritação.

"Sempre, sempre." Ele rebateu rindo, com um brilho de divertimento tão bonito nos olhos que Lucy nem mesmo conseguiu ficar irritada por mais tempo, abrindo o próprio sorriso no rosto feminino e revirando os olhos com aquela interação. Era praticamente nostálgico ouvi-lo falar algo do tipo, já que quando eles namoravam Natsu usava tal comentário para deixá-la agitada quando sentava em seu colo.

O silêncio que se seguiu serviu para que a seriedade de antes voltasse, e de repente toda aquela conversa adquiriu um peso visível nos pensamentos de Natsu. Lucy pôde ver o exato momento em que a mente do homem absorvia a facilidade com que ambos tiveram em se comunicar nos últimos minutos e em que toda a confusão que ainda a permeava voltava com todas as forças, como se ele não pudesse diferenciar a Lucy de antes com a atual e associar a loira na cama com Zancrow com a loira sentada a sua frente.

Lucy suspirou profundamente, sabendo que já estava na hora de descerem. "Vamos descer? Eu posso não parecer, mas eu também como as vezes."

E sem esperar por ele, a loira desceu as escadas e saiu do sótão, recuperando o autocontrole que precisava e adotando a mesma postura indiferente e neutra de antes.

Quando ela chegou até a sala de jantar, que notou que todos já almoçavam sentados nos mesmos lugares do jantar anterior, ela foi até a cadeira vazia entre Sting e Juvia e se sentou, lançando um fraco sorriso para os dois e para Levy e ignorando os outros olhares que recebeu (nem mesmo mostrando ter visto Angel, ainda molhada, lhe jogando adagas pelos olhos). Quando ela já começava a se servir, todos pararam de comer por alguns segundos ao verem Natsu chegar com as sobrancelhas ligeiramente apertadas e um olhar contemplativo no rosto, e se sentar ao lado de Lisanna, que logo lhe lançou um sorriso de conforto.

Lucy parou de observá-los a partir daquele instante, pois sabia que toda a leveza que ela tinha conseguido com a pequena conversa que ela tinha tido com ele seria perdida no momento que ela visse Natsu retribuir aquele sorriso.

Logo ela se pôs a brincar com a comida no prato, dando poucas garfadas e as mastigando inúmeras vezes. De repente, ela já não tinha mais fome. Era como se voltar para a realidade, em que o friozinho na barriga que ela tinha sentido fosse algo imaturo e terrivelmente ingênuo de se acontecer. Natsu estava com Lisanna, ele tinha seguido em frente. O que acontecera momentos antes não tinha nenhum valor na grande visão das coisas.

Ela já não significava nada para ele.

"Bom, não vai se desculpar?" O silêncio que já existia pareceu ficar ainda mais tenso quando Angel perguntou, interrompendo os pensamentos entristecidos da loira, que esperou que alguém respondesse. Não ouvindo nada, Lucy parou de brincar um pouco com a comida e, lentamente, olhou na direção da outra mulher, percebendo que Angel falava era com ela.

"Pelo o que? Não fui eu que sugeri que você nunca deveria ter nascido." A loira respondeu, arqueando uma das sobrancelhas e ignorando os olhares atônitos ao redor da mesa. Ela podia até mesmo ouvir uma puxada de ar de horror da direção de Levy.

Os lábios de Angel se apertaram um contra o outro e adquirindo uma face contorcida em fúria, ela vociferou "Mas foi você que-" ao mesmo tempo em que Levy se levantava de forma brusca, interrompendo-a com um firme chamado.

"Pelo amor de Deus, Angel! Eu não pensei que logo você agiria dessa forma!" A pequena comentou, abrindo os braços em exasperação. Era mais do que óbvio que Levy já não queria mais deixar aquelas brigas continuarem sem interrupção. "Durante toda a semana as coisas estiveram ótimas, você estava satisfeita-"

"Até que _ela_ chegou, Levy!" Angel a interrompeu, também se levantando com brusquidão e apontando Lucy de forma agressiva. "Antes dela chegar tudo estava ótimo! Mas ela _tinha_ que aparecer, não é? Ela só causa desconforto e irritação em qualquer lugar que ela aparece, você não percebeu?!"

"Não! Quem causa desconforto são vocês!" Levy revidou, batendo as pequenas mãos na mesa, fazendo com que vários utensílios pulassem e batessem entre si. "Todos sabemos- não, todos nos _lembramos_ do que aconteceu há seis anos, é realmente difícil de esquecer aquela noite quando tudo mudou tanto depois dela!" Ela continuou, ignorando a forma com que Lucy abaixou a própria cabeça para não ter que ver todos os olhos que se voltaram para ela; e ignorando, também, a forma com que Gajeel e Gray arquearam uma das sobrancelhas com a curiosa correção que ela tinha feito nas próprias palavras. "Mas ainda assim vocês aceitaram o Zancrow de volta! Durante toda a semana ninguém sequer pegou no pé dele, nem o acurralou em algum momento dizendo coisas tão horrendas. Mas com Lucy, desde o momento que ela chegou, todos são só silêncio, encaradas e as vezes até mesmo atitudes de intimidação!"

"Levy, você sabe que é difícil..." Erza começou a dizer, silenciando-se logo em seguida com o olhar que a pequena lhe lançou.

Lucy apertava uma das mãos contra as pernas, forçando-se a não largar o garfo naquele exato instante e ir embora de uma vez. Era óbvio que ela não deveria ter voltado para Magnólia.

Ela nunca deveria ter voltado.

"Já são seis anos!" Levy bradou com cansaço, tirando lentamente as mãos da mesa e se endireitando. "Vocês não podem agir civilmente pelo menos até meu casamento? É realmente pedir demais que meus amigos não fiquem brigando o tempo todo nesse momento que deveria ser só alegria?"

"Não, não é, claro que não é pedir demais baixinha." Gajeel respondeu, interrompendo qualquer argumento que Angel fosse lançar de volta e logo puxando Levy com gentileza para que ela voltasse a se sentar. "Você também, Angel, trate de se sentar e comer." Os olhos vermelhos a olharam com rispidez e a acompanharam quando Angel se sentou novamente. Quando Lucy levantou os próprios olhos para analisar a situação, ela não se surpreendeu com o desconforto visível na face da maioria ali presente e nos pequenos e disfarçados sorrisos de Sting e Juvia, que tentavam manter um ar de seriedade em puro respeito às palavras de Levy. O que a deixou surpresa e ainda mais confusa foi a face de irritação que _Lisanna_ mandava para Angel, mostrando uma concordância com os noivos que a loira não conseguia compreender. "Bom, vamos almoçar em paz pelo amor de Deus. Eu ainda tenho que ir tirar o Metalicana da oficina, trazer ele pra cá e trancá-lo sei lá, no porão, pra ver se ele não foge da responsabilidade de estar presente no meu próprio casamento." Ele revirou os olhos, abrindo um sorrisinho de lado ao ouvir as risadas que escaparam sem querer dos lábios de Natsu. "Ria enquanto ainda pode Salamandra, porque você vai me ajudar também."

Natsu parou de rir instantaneamente, olhando para Gajeel com horror. "Você não faria isso comigo." A risadinha que recebeu em resposta foi o suficiente para que ele apontasse para Gray rapidamente. "Então você vai levar a princesinha de gelo também, porque eu não vou sofrer isso sozinho!"

"Cala a boca, palitinho de fósforo! Não fica dando idéia!" Gray disse, chutando o outro por debaixo da mesa.

Lucy balançou a cabeça para os lados com a imaturidade dos dois, sorrindo fracamente com a forma com que Gajeel tinha conseguido dissolver a tensão no ar tão facilmente e tentando não pensar nas atitudes de Lisanna até então. Logo mais conversas surgiram ao redor da mesa e ela entrou no próprio mundinho, voltando a brincar com a comida que ainda restava no próprio prato. Ela tinha que conversar com Levy, agradecer a tentativa da pequena amiga de trazer paz até o casamento (algo que ela sabia que seria essencial para que ela mesma agüentasse todas as emoções e as situações a que estava sendo submetida) e perguntar se Levy não preferia que Lucy simplesmente fosse embora.

Sem que a loira percebesse o tempo passar, o almoço já estava no fim e diferentes planos finais de organização eram feitos enquanto as pessoas pareciam se espalhar. Ainda restava um pouco de comida no próprio prato, mas ainda assim ela se levantou, logo indo para o lado de Levy para que as duas pudessem ter uma boa conversa. Olhando de relance para Gajeel, ela notou como o homem parecia dividido entre querer conversar com ela (fazendo-a se lembrar do pedido do dia anterior para que eles conversassem) e ir buscar Metalicana, como ele já tinha comentado. Lucy nem precisou falar nada, assim que Levy a puxou para fora da sala de jantar e que Natsu e Gray pareciam querer fugir para qualquer outro canto, Gajeel revirou os próprios olhos e se pôs a arrastá-los para a porta. A última coisa que Lucy vislumbrou antes de também ser arrastada por Levy para o jardim foi uma Juvia aos risos com Lisanna, Sting, Rogue e Cana fazendo piadinhas ao seu lado.

Porém, a conversa que se seguiu não abordou nenhum assunto que a loira pensava em tratar, e Lucy se viu incapaz de voltar ao assunto do almoço quando Levy falava visivelmente animada sobre o evento do dia seguinte. Era como se a pequena não pudesse se conter de felicidade, com as palavras escapando de sua boca de forma rápida e praticamente sem pausa sobre cada convidado chamado, sobre as comidas escolhidas para o cardápio e as bebidas que seriam servidas. Lucy observava com um leve sorriso no rosto os olhos da amiga brilhar, até mesmo se esquecendo de toda a angústia, de toda a dor, da ansiedade, do medo e da raiva que sentia estar dentro de si depois dos ocorridos do dia, somente esperando a solitude de seu quarto para vir à tona em forma de memórias, de um furacão de pensamentos e de um jogo de dominó infinito de outros sentimentos.

Então, durante aquela tarde, ela se permitiu não pensar nos traumas da própria vida, nas ameaças de Zancrow, nas palavras maliciosas de Angel e na forma que doía tão profundamente ver que Natsu parecia ser o encaixe perfeito do quebra-cabeças de Lisanna... Quando a loira ainda o amava _tanto_.

.

.

_Aquelas últimas horas da véspera do casamento me permitiram a paz que Levy tanto pediu naquele almoço. Não que as pessoas do grupo que sempre me ignoraram pararam de fazê-lo, mas pelo menos meus antigos amigos diminuíram os olhares tensos e as posturas desconfortáveis quando estavam ao meu redor (menos Zancrow e Angel, que não mudaram em nada suas condutas). _

_Sting me contou, com os olhos brilhando em travessura, todas as loucuras que os homens tinham planejado para a despedida de solteiro de Gajeel, me fazendo rir somente ao imaginar a reação do mecânico com cada uma das situações. Juvia estava logo ao meu lado, rindo junto comigo e encenando algumas das tais reações que ela conseguia prever tão bem. Gray estava sempre por perto, com as mãos nos bolsos, observando Juvia com a mesma adoração que eu já a tinha visto direcionar a ele, me deixando feliz pela reciprocidade que finalmente existia entre os dois. Gajeel era arrastado por Levy para todos os lados enquanto as festividades da noite não começavam, e era até mesmo surpreendente como ele não se queixava de nada por justamente ser a pequena que o puxava daquela forma. Cana, Rogue, Erza e Jellal conversavam entre eles, sendo que os últimos três ignoravam com louvor a garrafa de cerveja que a primeira bebia sem qualquer restrição._

_Os únicos momentos em que me entristeci, naquelas horas pré-despedida de solteiro, foram os instantes em que observei como Natsu e Lisanna estavam sentados lado a lado, praticamente colados, conversando quietamente um com o outro sem que interrompessem o contato visual que mantinham, com uma intimidade que me doía o coração e acabava por vez com qualquer esperança que tivesse surgido depois daquela conversa no sótão. _

_Porém, logo outra rodada de risadas de Sting e Juvia me chamava a atenção de volta para eles, e eu já não fazia qualquer esforço para que a imagem do casal continuasse tão firme na minha mente. _

_Então, durante um tempo os dois me deixaram entretida o suficiente para nem pensar no que Zancrow e Angel pensavam, ao canto, enquanto me observavam com um sorrisinho de lado e olhos repletos de ódio (respectivamente). Mesmo naquela noite durante as festividades, em que as mulheres permaneceram na casa e os homens desceram para a cidade, eu nem me importei com os olhares que Angel me lançava ou a forma com que ela parecia sorrir com malícia a cada vez que ela olhava o próprio celular. _

_Eu deveria ter me importado._

_Mas tudo o que eu conseguia fazer naquelas últimas horas da véspera do casamento de Levy, era me divertir. Depois de tantos e tantos anos eu consegui me divertir novamente, ao lado da pequena e de Juvia, enquanto ignorava as pequenas pontadas que sentia quando Erza nem mesmo me olhava e quando Cana fazia uma careta todas as vezes que recusei suas ofertas de bebida, como se levasse minhas recusas para o lado pessoal. Me diverti enquanto fingia não perceber as pequenas investidas de Lisanna, que parecia decidida a puxar papo comigo sempre que a oportunidade lhe aparecia. _

_Apesar de tudo, eu me diverti; e, depois, eu ficaria feliz em ter aproveitado mesmo que com tantas limitações aqueles momentos de paz, porque não só de alegrias seria feito o dia seguinte._

_Já que, depois, eu iria descobrir que eu deveria ter me importado _sim _com a forma com que Angel parecia saber de algo que ninguém mais ali sabia._

.

.

A segunda noite de sono foi uma repetição da primeira. Apesar do próprio cansaço do dia, de ela até mesmo ter relaxado ao se divertir por algumas horas antes de todos resolverem ir para seus respectivos quartos, Lucy não conseguiu dormir direito, sendo atormentada por olhos vermelhos na escuridão e palavras maliciosas que reverberavam no escuro de seus pesadelos, fazendo-a acordar várias vezes aos gritos e com intensa paranóia. Quando o sol começou a surgir no horizonte, ela simplesmente desistiu de tentar fechar os olhos, e logo arrumou a própria bolsa de viagem. Provavelmente ela não teria tempo para arrumá-la ao longo do dia.

Então, quando Juvia bateu em sua porta já na metade da manhã para que ela se juntasse as outras mulheres para iniciar as preparações, Lucy tentou disfarçar ao máximo as olheiras ainda mais profundas e o desânimo que sentia em ter que forçar o próprio corpo a se movimentar - quando tudo o que ela queria era dormir sem acordar tremendo em terror.

Com toda a fraqueza psicológica e física que a loira sentia, prestar atenção nas conversas ao seu redor enquanto as cabeleireiras e as manicures (também pedicures) contratadas por Levy começavam a fazer seus trabalhos era simplesmente impossível. Lucy sentia como se estivesse mergulhada em uma piscina de algodão, ouvindo os variados sons de forma abafada e ininteligível. Quando ouvia Levy ou Juvia comentarem algo direcionado a ela, a loira soltava um comentário genérico de 'Aham', 'Verdade' ou 'Pois é', sem ter nem idéia do que estava sendo dito. O sofá da suíte da pequena era confortável demais para facilitar as coisas, e em algum momento a loira acabou dormindo, sem nem sentir as outras duas a carregando do sofázinho para a cama de casal.

Quando Lucy acordou novamente havia um prato cheio de comida ao seu lado, visivelmente pronto para que ela pudesse almoçar ali mesmo. Foi então que ela percebeu que só faltava ela para arrumar o cabelo e as unhas, pois ao seu redor a conversa continuava animadamente entre as garotas e as duas maquiadoras que já trabalhavam em Levy e em Lisanna. Ela logo entendeu, também, que era a única que ainda tinha que almoçar.

O tempo estava passando rápido demais, sem que ela nem percebesse.

Tendo dormido pelo menos três horas e, inusitadamente, sem interrupções; Lucy logo tinha um pouco mais de energia para enfrentar o dia, algo que foi essencial para que ela pudesse acompanhar as próximas horas de forma frenética. Enquanto uma das cabeleireiras começava a mexer nos fios dourados, ela tinha duas manicures segurando seus dois pés e as duas mãos ocupadas com os talheres de comida do prato que estava em seu colo – algo que mudou rapidamente assim que ela disse distraidamente que tinha acabado de almoçar, tendo o prato praticamente arrancado de suas mãos e mais duas manicures prontas para atendê-la.

Ao mesmo tempo em que era um alívio pensar que em poucas horas ela iria embora para nunca mais voltar, Lucy não podia deixar de sentir um leve aperto no peito em pensar que finalmente teria que deixar tudo aquilo para trás. Para que ela pudesse superar tudo, talvez até mesmo se sentir segura que Zancrow não a seguiria até a capital, ela iria acabar cortando todos os laços que ainda tinha em Magnólia. Não fazia sentido ela ainda não ter vendido a mansão Heartfilia ou mesmo ainda tentar manter contato com amigos que não acreditaram nela quando a loira mais precisou. Até porque, sentindo-se miserável e terrivelmente egoísta com o pensamento que lhe veio até a mente, Lucy sabia que não suportaria ouvir de Levy tendo filhos com Gajeel e formando a família que ela mesma tinha sonhado em formar com Natsu seis anos atrás.

Seria como ver _o que poderia ter sido_ o tempo todo, lembrando-a diariamente de ter acordado em um quarto de hotel, ainda sob os efeitos da droga que a tinham dado, e sendo forçada a ver o amor de sua vida a abandonar sem nem olhar para trás, sem sequer ouvir o que ela tinha a dizer e ir embora com outra.

Lembrando-a diariamente, principalmente, do exato momento em que ela começou a chorar copiosamente ao entender o que aquela dor que sentia significava.

Lembrando-a que novamente estava sozinha.

Ela piscou, saindo dos próprios pensamentos quando sentiu uma última puxada no cabelo, e se surpreendeu ao ver que as mulheres que até então a aprontavam já tinham acabado. Quando os olhos chocolates varreram o local, Lucy sentiu um pouco de culpa pelos próprios planos quando viu Levy conversando animadamente com Lisanna, e Juvia falando do próprio casamento dos sonhos para Erza, Cana e Angel, que parecia prestar mais atenção no que a maquiadora lhe falava do que no que a amiga dizia. Até que a loira percebeu que novamente só faltava ela para se maquiar, e rapidamente Lucy já não conseguiu mais observar o restante do quarto com a maquiadora empurrando a cabeça dela para trás.

Era como se ela fosse incapaz de ficar quieta sem se perder na própria mente, algo que ela tinha adquirido depois da morte do pai quando se sentiu verdadeiramente sozinha no mundo. Então, enquanto ela seguia as orientações da maquiadora – 'Vira a cabeça mais pra cá... Isso' ou 'Fecha os olhos... Isso, agora abre de novo. Perfeito' – Lucy começou a fazer planos na própria cabeça, decidindo rapidamente que antes de ir para o jardim ela tentaria passar pelo quarto para pegar a bolsa que tinha trazido, já pensando em escondê-la no pequeno armário debaixo da escada. Assim, quando acabasse a cerimônia, ela poderia pegar as próprias coisas e ir embora, já que para pegar o carro seria necessário somente pedir para o chofer. A loira estava determinada a não ficar para festa, sabendo que quanto mais tempo ficasse na presença dos antigos amigos pior seria para ela se recuperar depois.

"Lucy, você está linda!" Lisanna exclamou, tirando Lucy da própria mente com um pulo e a forçando a notar que a maquiadora a observava com a satisfação de um trabalho bem feito.

Sentindo o coração bater forte contra suas costelas, a loira engoliu em seco quando virou os olhos chocolates para Lisanna e a viu com um sorriso radiante no rosto. "Você... Você também, Lisanna, você também está." Respondeu fracamente, se levantando rapidamente da cadeira em que estava sentada. Era difícil entender o que a outra estava fazendo, tratando-a de forma amigável e as vezes até mesmo hesitante.

O sorriso da caçula Strauss diminuiu, adotando um ar mais entristecido com o visível e nada novo desconforto de Lucy com sua aproximação. Respirando fundo, ela olhou a loira de forma intensa e começou a dizer, "Lucy, eu-" sendo logo interrompida.

"Lucy! Ai meu Deus, nem acredito que estamos todas prontas! Eu vou ter um infarto com toda a minha ansiedade!" Levy gritou, fazendo com que as duas se virassem para ela no mesmo instante. A pequena correu, quase pulando em cima de Lucy para lhe dar um abraço, mas se contentou em dar pequenos pulinhos na frente das duas mulheres.

Lisanna riu alegremente, enquanto Lucy sorriu hesitante, sentindo a culpa de antes crescer com os planos já feitos na sua cabeça.

Porém, logo ela abafou o sentimento, tentando controlá-lo como fazia com todos os outros. Teria sido melhor para Levy que a loira nem mesmo tivesse vindo. Então, seria melhor que ela nunca mais voltasse também. Lucy sentia que a própria presença nunca traria boas coisas, não quando ela parecia ser cercada por nuvens negras de dor e de drama.

"Você está maravilhosa, Levy-chan. Gajeel não vai nem saber como o queixo dele foi parar no chão." Ela comentou, apertando um dos pequenos ombros da amiga com carinho e a fazendo rir com o comentário.

"Ah, é bom que ele aprecie mesmo viu, porque eu não passei o dia todo me arrumando pra ele nem ver diferença!" Levy virou os olhos, se lembrando de vários momentos em que o noivo não notara qualquer mudança física que ela tinha feito.

Lisanna riu, balançando a cabeça para os lados. "É claro que ele vai notar, Levy! No dia a dia os homens tem uma dificuldade maior mesmo, mas nesses eventos eles até parecem ficar espertos!"

Lucy acenou a cabeça em concordância, apertando o pequeno ombro da amiga novamente quanto a viu relaxar e rir novamente.

"Srta. McGarden, já está na hora de todas se vestirem. A cerimônia começa daqui a pouco." A organizadora do casamento apareceu na porta da suíte, interrompendo todas as conversas e fazendo que a noiva soltasse um gritinho de nervosismo.

"Calma Levy, vai dar tudo certo. E, além do mais, você vai se casar com o homem da sua vida. Não tem nem o que se preocupar." Lisanna a consolou, fazendo Lucy sentir um gosto amargo na boca com a interação. Não era comum que ela sentisse ciúmes de Levy com as outras garotas, já que a loira sabia que a amiga tinha mantido as relações de amizade com todos do grupo. Mas, vendo Lisanna ali mesmo depois de seis anos sendo tão _perfeita _em tudo e com todos, acalmando Natsu _e _Levy, fez com que as entranhas de Lucy se contorcessem.

O pior de tudo era que ela nem mesmo poderia achar ruim que Levy tivesse outra amiga capaz de entendê-la daquela forma, já que a loira iria abandoná-la naquele mesmo dia.

"Ok, ok." A noiva concordou, respirando fundo. "Ok. Você pode pedir para trazerem os vestidos? Acho melhor que a gente se vista aqui mesmo."

A organizadora concordou e com a escuta em uma de suas orelhas ela logo informou outro funcionário para fazer o que Levy tinha pedido. Os vestidos apareceram antes mesmo que a pequena pudesse dizer 'Estou tão ansiosa!'.

Lucy se sentiu maravilhada com o vestido branco sem alças e tão belamente discreto de Levy. Ela já o tinha visto nos ajustes, mas vendo-o ali quando a amiga já estava toda arrumada fez com que ela se deliciasse ainda mais com as rendas que o cobriam todo e com a pequena fita de cetim branco que marcava a cintura fina e delicada da pequena. O véu teve um encaixe perfeito nas extremidades da fina tiara de ouro que dividia a franja, colocada de lado, do restante do cabelo, preso firmemente em um coque.

Levy parecia uma princesa.

"Você está linda." Lucy comentou com os olhos brilhando em lágrimas, não conseguindo controlar todas as emoções que vieram até ela naquele instante. Alegria, culpa, inveja, orgulho, perda, amor... A loira nunca deixaria de amar Levy, não quando elas tinham sido amigas desde tão pequenas, não quando por quase toda a própria vida ela esteve ao lado da pequena.

Levy sentiu os próprios olhos marejarem ao ver o olhar que a loira lhe lançava, segurando uma das mãos _oh tão magras_ da amiga com firmeza. "Obrigada por ter vindo. Eu fiquei _tão_ feliz em te ver aqui comigo, Lucy. É um sonho realizado te ter do meu lado nesse dia, você sabe disso, não é?"

Lucy quase chorou ali mesmo, logo começando a abanar os próprios olhos com a mão ainda livre em uma tentativa de evitar que isso acontecesse e a maquiagem acabasse borrando. "Não me faça chorar agora, Levy! Se não você vai ter uma dama de honra com a cara toda manchada!" Ela respondeu, deixando escapar pequenas risadas que logo foram acompanhadas pela amiga.

Evitando sequer olhar na direção de Lisanna, e se desculpando mentalmente com Juvia por não esperar por ela, Lucy comentou distraidamente que daria uma passada no próprio quarto antes de descer e, suspirando tremidamente de alívio, percebeu que Levy só não pensou tanto naquilo por ter que dar atenção para as outras garotas que também foram lhe parabenizar. Ela aproveitou aquele momento para sair da suíte rapidamente, sem nem notar como dois olhos azuis cristalinos a acompanharam contemplativos ou como outros dois olhos azuis escuros, de um tom anil, a olharam de forma calculista.

Com passos rápidos e tremidos, Lucy caminhou rapidamente pelo corredor, passando por poucos funcionários e torcendo com todas as forças que não encontrasse com ninguém de real importância no caminho. Os planos feitos, os sentimentos que a preenchiam, a forma como doía estar tomando aquela decisão fez com que ela soltasse um pequeno choro enquanto tentava conter as lágrimas que insistiam em aparecer.

Quando ela viu _logo Natsu_ subindo as escadas, ela correu a distância restante e entrou no quarto de forma apressada, não querendo que ele a visse por variados motivos. Sentindo as pernas tremerem, ela se apoiou na porta fechada e soltou uma longa respiração, tentando se controlar novamente. Quando ela se sentiu um pouco melhor, respirou fundo e se empurrou para dentro do quarto, já vendo a bolsa pronta no pé da cama. Lançando um último olhar por todo o cômodo, Lucy pegou as próprias coisas e abriu a porta novamente com cuidado, olhando para os dois lados do corredor e, ao não ver ninguém, saindo rapidamente do quarto na direção das escadas.

Sem que ninguém a visse, ela desceu os degraus e, com o coração pesado, abriu o pequeno armário debaixo das escadas e colocou a bolsa lá dentro, logo o fechando novamente.

Como se o tempo tivesse sido cronometrado com perfeição, assim que ela se afastou do armário indo até o centro do hall de entrada as vozes altas e excitadas das garotas vieram do corredor, e logo Lucy vislumbrou as madrinhas do casamento de Levy (Lisanna, Erza, Cana, Juvia e Angel) descendo com a pequena e com Natsu.

A respiração da loira falhou quando os olhos ônix se conectaram com os chocolates, logo parecendo varrer cada centímetro de seu corpo como se não pudesse tirá-los daquela visão. Lucy sentiu as bochechas esquentarem, provavelmente ficando ruborizadas, quando Natsu voltou a encará-la diretamente com adoração e desejo. Ela não sabia o que fazer, sentindo-se nervosa e ansiosa novamente. De forma inconsciente ela mordeu o lábio inferior, atraindo aqueles olhos tão intensos para o movimento e sentindo uma onda de calor atingi-la quando distraidamente Natsu umedeceu os próprios lábios com a língua.

Aquela pequena interação não durou mais do que poucos segundos, tempo suficiente para que o grupo descesse as escadas sem nem perceberem o que tinha acontecido e tempo mais do que necessário para Lucy olhar brevemente para Lisanna, se lembrando então de toda a realidade que viviam e sentir o próprio coração se despedaçar ainda mais.

O que ela estava fazendo? O que ela estava sentindo? Ela só podia ter imaginado tudo aquilo, pois não fazia qualquer sentido que Natsu ainda a quisesse, não quando ele já tinha Lisanna!

Não quando ele não acreditava no que ela tinha dito, não quando ele já tinha seguido em frente.

Ela logo abaixou a cabeça, sentindo-se miserável com toda a confusão que estar na presença dos dois lhe causava, e andando na frente de todos ela começou a caminhar para os fundos da mansão. Aquela montanha russa de sentimentos estava deixando a loira ainda mais cansada, e ela sabia que já não tinha como sentir dúvidas se estaria fazendo o certo em ir embora naquele mesmo dia: ela _sentia_ que estava prestes a ter uma intensa crise emocional, ela conseguia senti-la se formando e crescendo dentro dela como nunca antes.

Ela precisava estar longe dali o mais rápido possível.

Quando o grupo já esperava na sala de jogos, ao lado da porta dos fundos, Lucy percebeu que os outros padrinhos já estavam ali também, assim como o pai de Levy e Yukino (que já tinha chegado arrumada e era a única madrinha que faltava), e que todos só esperavam as palavras da organizadora de eventos para que a cerimônia começasse. Ela nem teve tempo sequer para olhar para última amiga do grupo, que se mantivera neutra com toda a situação, pois logo a loira viu o pior dos seres se aproximando.

Ela fechou os olhos em agonia quando Zancrow passou do lado dela, para ir até Angel, arrastando os dedos de uma das mãos pelo braço feminino. O sorrisinho de escárnio e o claro aviso escrito nos olhos vermelhos deixou Lucy ainda mais trêmula, forçando-a a relembrar as ameaças feitas e os sentimentos que ele sempre causava quando estava por perto. A loira teve uma vontade imensa de ir esfregar a pele tocada por ele com uma bucha natural, chegando ao ponto de deixá-la em carne viva para não conseguir sentir o arrastar daqueles dedos malditos por cada centímetro que eles tocaram. Mas ela se controlou, respirando fundo, tentando pensar em outra coisa que não fosse no medo, nojo e ódio que a consumiam naquele momento. Ela não sabia como, mas depois do almoço do dia anterior ela tinha conseguido trancar aquelas reações e aqueles sentimentos em um lugar guardado de sua mente, até aquele momento em que com um simples toque o homem de seus pesadelos tinha dado liberdade de novo para toda aquela escuridão. Era como se, inconscientemente, Lucy tivesse buscado pelo menos um tempo de tranqüilidade no que seria seus últimos dias em Magnólia e, sabendo que o momento de paz tinha acabado, ela teve ainda mais certeza de que a própria decisão de ir embora seria o melhor para todos no final das contas.

"Os padrinhos já estão na ordem certa?" Tirada do próprio martírio, a loira observou brevemente a organizadora checar as posições do grupo e acenar afirmativamente com a cabeça, como se estivesse satisfeita. "Ótimo, podem ir andando, tentem seguir o ritmo do instrumental."

Lucy observou, tentando manter-se o mais neutra possível, Lisanna passar o braço pelo de Natsu com um sorriso divertido no rosto, falando algo para o homem que o fez gaguejar e ficar ruborizado enquanto saíam pela porta. Logo depois Erza e Jellal os seguiram, com grandes sorrisos nos rostos. Depois foram Gray e Juvia, que se encararam com amor pelos segundos que demoraram a sair da mansão. Em seguida Cana e Rogue, que não formavam um casal de verdade, caminhando pela porta enquanto um pegava no pé do outro por coisas corriqueiras. Seguindo-os, Zancrow e Angel, com posturas eretas e até mesmo arrogantes, fazendo com que Lucy se forçasse a não manifestar o repúdio por ambos de forma física. E, por fim, Sting e Yukino, que sempre pareceram se dar muito bem.

Logo a organizadora a puxava para fora também e, segurando um pequeno buquê em mãos, com uma Wendy tímida carregando as alianças logo atrás. Lucy caminhou o mais firme possível pelo caminho forrado pelo tapete creme em direção a área da cerimônia, sentindo-se vitoriosa por ter conseguido tal feito mesmo com os saltos agulha que usava. O vestido azul que usava era adorável, com rendinhas espalhadas aqui e ali e formando as alças, que subiam retas em seu colo e ficavam mais largas na região dos ombros antes de voltarem à largura anterior quando se prendiam nas costas do vestido. Ele era fluido, até quase a altura do joelho, acompanhando as curvas que ainda existiam no corpo de Lucy mesmo com a magreza excessiva. Sentindo-se ligeiramente exposta, mas controlando bem os próprios sentimentos, a loira pensou no quão feliz Levy estava naquele dia e sem precisar forçar nada daquela vez, um sorriso enorme se abriu em seu rosto.

Assim que ela chegou até o início das cadeiras ela pôde ouvir com clareza os sons de admiração que os convidados soltavam quando olhavam para quem vinha logo atrás, e Lucy somente sentiu orgulho ao ver os olhares de quem não tinha palavras para definir a beleza de outro alguém. Ela tinha sentido a mesma coisa quando viu Levy toda pronta. E quando ela viu a forma com que Gajeel observava Levy e somente Levy, ela nem mesmo conseguiu sentir a inveja que a tinha atacado antes. Era simplesmente natural a forma com que ele olhava para o amor da vida dele com sublime adoração, amor, devoção.

Durante todo o casamento os olhos chocolates de Lucy estiveram repletos de lágrimas, não de tristeza, mas de felicidade. Era como se ver os dois, juntos, mesmo depois te tanto tempo, tão visivelmente felizes e ainda apaixonados a fizesse ter certeza de que Levy estava em boas mãos, que a amiga nunca sofreria enquanto Gajeel estivesse ali. Mesmo que Lucy a abandonasse, mesmo que a loira cortasse todas as relações e simplesmente se isolasse na capital, tentando seguir a própria vida e deixando todas aquelas memórias e sentimentos para trás, ela sabia que a pequena superaria aquela perda.

Era tão fácil ver que os dois davam força um para o outro.

Então, sem se permitir qualquer sentimento negativo durante a cerimônia, Lucy assistiu tudo com uma sensação de despedida, não querendo perder nenhum detalhe no olhar que os dois trocavam a todo momento, ou como as mãos dos dois tremiam de nervosismo e de alegria na hora de colocarem as alianças.

E então, quando eles deram o beijo que finalizava o final da cerimônia, com o por do sol como plano de fundo, a loira limpou o rosto na melhor tentativa de não deixá-lo borrado e, aproveitando a festa que os convidados e os padrinhos já faziam ao redor do casal, ela caminhou rapidamente para longe de toda a comoção. Se ela abraçasse Levy como todos pareciam estar fazendo ela sabia que não teria forças para ir embora e, então, sem olhar uma vez sequer para trás, ela voltou para dentro da mansão.

Pedir para o chofer pegar seu carro e recuperar a bolsa no armário foi rápido e fácil, e logo Lucy estava do lado de fora da porta de entrada da mansão, pronta para ir.

Vendo com alívio o próprio carro se aproximar de onde estava, ela começou a caminhar o pequeno caminho de entrada até o local que ela sabia que o empregado de Levy pararia.

Ela só não esperava que uma mão pequena, mas firme, a interrompesse ao segurar um de seus braços.

Quando Lucy olhou para trás automaticamente, com o coração na boca em ter sido pega em flagrante, ela ficou ainda mais surpresa em ver _Lisanna_.

Arfando. Como se tivesse corrido até ali no exato instante que tinha notado sua ausência.

"Lisanna!" Lucy arfou incrédula, nem mesmo tendo a força de pensamento de puxar o próprio braço de volta.

"Você..." Respirando fundo, Lisanna a encarou duramente. "Você está indo embora, não é?"

Lucy se sentia encurralada. Era mais do que óbvio que ela estava indo embora, com a bolsa de viagem nas mãos e o próprio carro logo a frente, com um chofer confuso sem saber o que fazer. Mas, depois de todas as tentativas da caçula Strauss de se reaproximar de Lucy, depois das vezes que Lisanna fora visivelmente interrompida quando tentava puxar algum assunto que parecia importante para ela, a loira não conseguiu dizer a verdade olhando tão de perto e tão diretamente os olhos azuis.

"N-não, claro que não." Lucy mentiu, sentindo-se ainda mais miserável por o estar fazendo. O olhar não convencido que recebeu em resposta a fez continuar mentindo. "Só estou indo na mansão H-heartfilia!" Continuou com nervosismo, sentindo a garganta seca e se forçando a ter a voz mais firme. "Eu me lembrei de um álbum de fotografias que eu tenho na mansão, fotos minhas e da Levy de quando éramos crianças, e achei que seria legal trazer pra ela ver."

"Sem falar nada com ela, logo que a cerimônia acabou? Isso não podia esperar?" Pelas perguntas, Lucy sabia que Lisanna não acreditava em uma só palavra. Engolindo em seco, ela abriu a boca pra responder, mas logo a outra a continuou. "Eu vou com você." Lisanna disse com firmeza, finalmente soltando o braço feminino.

E sem saída, a loira mordeu o lábio inferior e foi até o próprio carro, agradecendo o chofer enquanto a outra já se sentava no passageiro.

Ela não teve outra escolha a não ser ir até sua antiga casa, um lugar que assim como aquela cidade, ela nunca queria ter voltado.

A mansão Heartfilia era relativamente afastada das outras mansões de Magnólia, o que fazia com que ela fosse consequentemente mais distante da cidade também. Então, soltando uma respiração trêmula e confusa, Lucy se preparou para os minutos que viriam.

Mas assim como naquele primeiro dia, que nenhuma preparação poderia tê-la ajudado a encarar Zancrow novamente, nada que ela tivesse feito até então a tinha deixado pronta para as palavras que se seguiram.

"Natsu e eu não estamos juntos." Aquela frase dita na voz calma e séria da caçula dos Strauss quase a fez perder o controle do volante. "Eu tentei, nós tentamos, acredite. Quando já estávamos longe, que a saudade e a solidão bateram em Natsu com força, a ficha dele finalmente caiu e ele chorou por dias. Foram os primeiros momentos que duvidei do que eu mesma acreditava, por motivos tão bobos e egoístas, que vocês não podiam simplesmente se amar tanto assim." A vergonha e o arrependimento que pesava em cada palavra dita fazia com que a confusão na mente de Lucy somente crescesse. Ela não conseguia entender o que Lisanna estava tentando fazer. "No segundo mês, ele não conseguiu resistir as investidas que eu fazia na forma de conforto, e nós dormimos juntos pela primeira vez."

"Lisanna-" Lucy soltou em um pequeno choro, sentindo uma dor insuportável dentro de si mesma. "Eu não preciso- eu não quero-" Ela não queria ouvir aquilo, ela não queria!

"Ele se arrependeu logo depois. Me ignorou por duas, três semanas, e eu me senti um lixo. Ao mesmo tempo em que eu começava a notar o que eu não queria aceitar, que ele realmente te amava, eu me cegava, tentando entender se a culpa tinha sido minha. Talvez eu não fosse boa na cama, eu não era exatamente experiente, então não seria uma novidade." Lisanna continuou, com uma voz baixa e carregada, ignorando os gemidinhos de dor que escapavam de Lucy. "Quando voltamos a conversar, Natsu deixou claro que era incapaz de entrar em um relacionamento comigo quando ele sabia que os sentimentos não seriam uma via de mão dupla. Ele não queria me fazer sofrer. Mas eu não ouvi, eu não quis entender, e com atitudes sutis eu continuei investindo. Por uns dois anos ele resistiu bem, mergulhando nos estudos, trabalhando em uma lanchonete perto do apartamento que dividíamos e até mesmo fazendo pesquisas com alguns professores." Lucy já podia ver a mansão, completamente escura e esquecida. Ela não queria ouvir.

Por que Lisanna não parava de falar?

"Até então nós não tínhamos retornado nenhuma tentativa de contato do grupo. Era como se Natsu fosse incapaz de falar com nossos amigos e eu, não querendo que ele também me excluísse da vida dele, não falava nada também. Até que uma noite, me lembro tão perfeitamente bem, o telefone tocou e tocou e tocou e eu pensei que nós não iríamos atender como sempre... Mas ele atendeu, distraído, sem olhar o número que ligava e quase deixando o aparelho cair quando ele reconheceu a voz furiosa de Levy e logo de Gajeel, que pareceu estar na mesma linha. Era como se eu visse todas as lembranças da nossa época de colégio virem até a mente de Natsu em um flash, como se somente em ouvir a voz de Levy ele se lembrasse de cada momento que vocês estiveram juntos." Lisanna parou quando percebeu o portão se aproximando, sabendo que uma das duas teria que descer do carro para abri-lo. Lançando um olhar para o lado, para os olhos chocolates cheios de lágrimas de dor enquanto a face de Lucy parecia vazia de qualquer sentimento, ela se prontificou a fazer aquilo. Pegando a bolsa da loira, jogada no banco de trás, ela começou a procurar as chaves, logo tendo em uma mão uma única chave separada e o restante no molho. Surpreendendo-a, Lucy pegou a chave separada com uma mão trêmula e a guardou no busto do vestido, virando o rosto para a janela para não ter que olhar para ela novamente.

Quietamente e rapidamente, a caçula dos Strauss abriu o enorme e barulhento portão de ferro, voltando para o carro sem se preocupar em esperar para fechá-lo.

Enquanto Lucy seguia o pequeno caminho da entrada, iluminando aquela construção abandonada mas ainda assim relativamente conservada com os faróis do carro, Lisanna respirou fundo, tentando se lembrar onde tinha parado. Ah sim. "Eu pensei que ele iria desligar o telefone sem qualquer explicação, mas Natsu continuou a ouvir os dois pela linha sem realmente pronunciar frases completas. Então, quando ele finalmente desligou, sem nem me dar a chance de matar a minha saudade dos outros dois, ele me beijou. Natsu me beijou com tanto desespero, com tanta vontade, que na hora eu nem mesmo entendi que provavelmente ele nem estava pensando em mim naquela noite que ficamos juntos de novo." O caro parou na entrada da mansão de forma abrupta, fazendo com que Lisanna voltasse a olhar para a loira. Mas, apesar de toda a dor presente nos olhos chocolates, ela continuou o que tinha a dizer. "Eu podia ver que Natsu não estava feliz comigo, mas eu negava para mim mesma que ele estava infeliz. Nós ficamos em um relacionamento por uns dois anos... Até que, mais uma vez, uma ligação de Levy e de Gajeel mudou tudo novamente." Lisanna respirou fundo, sentindo a própria voz tremer com o que diria a seguir. "A notícia de que seu pai tinha morrido chocou Natsu tanto, _mas tanto_, que ele simplesmente parou de funcionar por uma semana. Ele não sabia o que fazer. Por maior a mágoa que ele tivesse, ele nunca desejaria algo assim para você. O sofrimento que eu vi Natsu passar naquele semana por simplesmente não saber o que fazer, não saber se continuava a própria vida ou se voltava para te ajudar a superar essa perda tão repentina e dura, fez com que eu finalmente acordasse para o que eu já vinha notando desde que tínhamos chegado lá. Ele não podia me amar do jeito que eu queria, porque ele te amava de verdade. Ele sempre te amaria. Eu nunca entenderia como vocês tinham criado essa conexão um com o outro em tão pouco tempo de relacionamento, mas ainda assim eu não podia mais negar a verdade que vinha bater na minha cara."

Lucy sentiu a própria respiração falhar. Ela não conseguia acreditar em tudo aquilo, parecia surreal demais. "Lisanna, eu realmente não quero-"

"Ele te amava, Lucy, de verdade. E eu tinha duvidado! Angel, Zancrow, Cana, eu e tantos outros que nem faziam parte do nosso grupo tínhamos duvidado!" Lisanna a interrompeu, voltando os olhos azuis para a figura derrotada no bando do motorista, encarando-a com arrependimento e culpa. Lucy se calou, não tendo o que falar para aquela admissão de algo que ela já sabia. "Eu falei tanto pra Angel e pro Zancrow sobre o quão injusto a situação era, como se eu amasse Natsu mais do que você! Eu era tão idiota! Nós éramos amigas, e mesmo assim eu me neguei a enxergar o que estava na frente dos meus olhos. Você era _tão_ apaixonada por ele que eu nem sei como ainda pude duvidar." Respirando fundo, Lisanna olhou para o molho de chaves ainda nas próprias mãos. "Nós terminamos logo que Natsu voltou a se reerguer, e concordamos imediatamente que nossa relação deveria ser só de amizade. Quando Levy e Gajeel nos convidaram pro casamento, nós nem mesmo pensamos no assunto e decidimos voltar. Era simplesmente óbvio que depois de formados, aquele lugar não nos oferecia mais nada e, apesar de tudo o que tinha acontecido há seis anos, a saudade de todo mundo era muito maior do que qualquer mágoa que ainda pudesse existir. Natsu não disse em voz alta, mas era tão claro como água que ele queria voltar para te ver, para ter certeza que você tinha superado a morte de seu pai... Simplesmente para te ver de novo."

Lucy engoliu o bolo de lágrimas que pareciam ter passado dos seus olhos para a garganta, não conseguindo pensar em nada para dizer. Aquilo não tinha lógica. Não com todos os toques, as conversas, toda a intimidade que ela presenciara entre os dois. Mesmo que os dois não tivessem se beijado, ainda assim a proximidade de Natsu e de Lisanna rivalizava em muito com outros casais.

Ela não conseguia acreditar. Ela simplesmente não queria acreditar, não quando ela sabia que nada ia mudar mesmo com ela tendo conhecimento de todas aquelas coisas.

"No momento em que você apareceu na sala de estar, que eu vi como seus olhares se conectaram tão imediatamente, e até mesmo como as emoções dos dois pareciam estar estampadas em cada brilho dos seus olhos, eu tive certeza que você nunca tinha deixado de amar o Natsu também." Lisanna continuou com quietude, colocando o molho de chaves no colo de Lucy com lentidão. "Eu precisava te contar tudo isso Lucy, porque eu me sentia muito mal em ter perdido sua amizade, em ter duvidado do amor de vocês dois e de ter ficado com o cara que você gostava. Mesmo que eu nunca fosse entender o motivo que levou você a trair o Natsu-"

"Eu não o traí, Lisanna." A voz rouca de Lucy interrompeu a outra, fazendo com que a caçula dos Strauss pulasse um pouco em surpresa. Os olhos azuis a encaravam com confusão, vendo a verdade escrita claramente nos olhos chocolates mas incapaz de acreditar logo de cara no que eles diziam, ainda mais depois de tanto tempo acreditando no contrário. "É melhor nós irmos até meu quarto pegar o tal álbum, já tem quase uns vinte minutos que saímos. Logo Levy vai estar preocupada." E sem esperar qualquer reação, a loira saiu do carro, batendo a porta. Lisanna logo a seguiu, sentindo um arrepio passar por todo o corpo ao olhar para a mansão logo a frente, sentindo um pouco de medo quando os faróis do carro se apagaram e a única luz que as iluminava era a vinda da lua.

Lucy sentiu o corpo congelar ao lado da porta do carro quando se virou, pela primeira vez em dois anos, para a mansão em que ela crescera. Por mais que a casa tivesse ficado abandonada por todo aquele tempo, sujeita as forças do tempo e do ambiente que descascaram a pintura e causaram outros pequenos estragos na construção, a loira conseguia ver como aquele local assombrado por tantos fantasmas pessoais tinha sobrevivido majestosamente. As janelas todas lacradas não estavam cobertas pelas cortinas, por mais que fosse melhor proteger o piso e os objetos de madeira do interior Lucy não quisera que as memórias dos pais, quando ainda eram felizes, vivessem em escuridão o tempo todo. Os olhos chocolates observaram a varanda do primeiro andar, logo acima da entrada no térreo, com nostalgia e amargura. Lembranças turvas de uma mãe ainda viva lhe rechearam a mente, e apesar de ela tentar com todas as forças se lembrar do tom de voz e da risada da mulher que lhe dera a vida, a loira se via incapaz de recordar tais detalhes.

Olhando mais acima da varanda, no segundo andar, Lucy sentiu vários sentimentos ao reconhecer as enormes janelas de vidro do escritório de seu pai. A lembrança de estar naquele mesmo lugar em que estava, olhando para aquelas janelas do mesmo ângulo que olhava e vendo o rosto de Jude a observando de volta atrás dos vidros fechados, veio como um flash na mente dela. Fechando os olhos brevemente, Lucy soltou uma respiração trêmula no ar fresco da noite, tentando se lembrar do que estava acontecendo e do que ela tinha ido fazer naquele lugar.

"Lucy..." Lisanna a chamou, hesitante, ao ver o quão difícil era para a loira voltar na mansão.

"Vamos resolver isso logo." Lucy disse, abrindo novamente os olhos e demonstrando com passos firmes que tinha conseguido controlar as próprias emoções novamente. Por mais que dentro dela ela se sentisse na beira de um precipício, em um caminho que não tinha mais volta, ela prosseguiu.

Com o molho de chaves, a loira abriu as grandes portas de madeira da entrada, fazendo um barulho alto demais no silêncio da noite. Ao entrarem, se depararam com um enorme hall de entrada, com móveis sob panos brancos e duas escadas laterais que se encontravam no alto do lado contrário em que estavam, e ainda formavam duas 'pontes' laterais para a varanda que tinham visto do lado de fora. Lisanna se lembrava de ter visitado a loira algumas vezes nos anos de colégio, mas nem mesmo a imagem do que aquela sala uma vez majestosa tinha sido apagava a imagem sombria que ela vislumbrava naquele momento. Lucy olhou o cômodo com olhos tristes. Por mais que aquela casa não tivesse lhe dado boas memórias na última década, ela ainda guardava carinho por cada canto da construção; e ver as nuvens de poeira com os feixes de luz da lua que passava pelas janelas, em conjunto com todos os lençóis e móveis abandonados, fazia com que ela se sentisse ainda mais pra baixo.

Automaticamente, se esquecendo que depois de ter ido embora ela nunca mais tinha pagado qualquer conta da mansão, uma de suas mãos foi até o interruptor ao lado da porta, buscando acender as luzes. Sem energia elétrica, a casa continuou no escuro.

"Tinha me esquecido..." Comentou mais para si mesma do que para a outra mulher ao lado, que esfregava um dos braços com a mão.

"Como vamos fazer pra enxergar direito aqui dentro?" Lisanna perguntou baixinho, sentindo como se fosse desrespeitar o que tudo aquilo significava para Lucy se ela falasse mais alto.

"A Sra. Stupetto, quando ainda agüentava trabalhar para minha família, sempre deixava um ou outro lampião em alguns lugares estratégicos da casa." Lucy respondeu, indo até a pequena cômoda ao lado e tirando o lençol que a cobria com cuidado, tentando não levantar toda a poeira que deveria estar acumulada no tecido. "Eu nunca entendi porque, mas imagino que ela tenha sido forçada a andar pela casa no escuro pra averiguar se estava tudo certo sem atrapalhar o sono de ninguém." Continuou, achando o lampião e em seguida procurando os fósforos. "Vou me surpreender se o óleo dessa coisa ainda for capaz de queimar."

Lisanna mordeu o lábio inferior, torcendo para que a chama se acendesse. Ela soltou uma respiração de alívio quando viu o vidro se iluminar.

"Vamos." Lucy chamou, indo na direção da escada mais próxima e sendo rapidamente seguida por Lisanna, que sentia o coração acelerar com o barulho de madeira velha que os degraus faziam quando sentiam o peso das duas.

"Como você consegue andar tão calmamente desse jeito? Me desculpe, Lucy, mas eu estou morrendo de medo desse lugar." Lisanna sussurrou trêmula, não conseguindo evitar que os próprios olhos saltassem para cada sombra ao redor delas de forma paranóica.

Lucy continuou olhando para frente, seguindo automaticamente o carpete que a levaria para o extenso corredor do primeiro andar. "Eu me acostumei." Respondeu, sem saber que aquelas palavras tão simples mas que resumiam tão bem sua vida naquele lugar causariam um efeito tão devastador na caçula dos Strauss.

"Lucy..." Ela sentiu o coração apertar com o que aquela pequena resposta indicava. Antes que pudesse falar qualquer coisa, Lisanna ouviu um baixo barulho de vidros se quebrando. "Você ouviu isso?" Perguntou, assustada, olhando para trás e não vendo nada além de escuridão.

"Uh?" Lucy perguntou distraída, parando de andar quando reconheceu a porta a esquerda como sendo a entrada do próprio quarto. "Não é nada." Comentou sem preocupação, e com o molho de chaves em mão destrancou a fechadura, deixando-as ali mesmo. Quando ela entrou no antigo quarto, que ela viu a cama de princesa e todas as estantes com livros e bonecas cobertas por lençóis brancos, a loira praticamente viu inúmeras memórias passarem na frente dos próprios olhos como uma maratona de filmes. Entrando no cômodo e sendo seguida por uma ainda preocupada Lisanna, ela tentou pensar onde o álbum poderia estar.

"Lucy? Eu acho que eu ouvi um barulho vindo lá de baixo..." A outra comentou trêmula, visivelmente aterrorizada.

"Deve ser algum rato ou coisa parecida. Essa casa ficou abandonada por tempo demais." A loira respondeu sem realmente prestar atenção. Estar naquele lugar novamente era sufocante, ela não conseguia pensar em mais nada. Caminhando mais ao fundo do quarto até uma das estantes, ela se virou para Lisanna. "Procure por aqui, eu vou até o quarto dos meus pais pra dar uma... última olhada."

"Não! Não me deixa aqui sozinha!" Lisanna respondeu, olhando para Lucy com olhos azuis assustados.

Lucy finalmente olhou para ela, notando então como a outra tremia dos pés a cabeça. Sentindo-se mal por não ter notado antes, ela se aproximou da mulher com um sorriso fraco mas reconfortante no rosto. "Eu vou deixar o lampião com você, ok? E o quarto dos meus pais é logo aqui do lado, qualquer coisa é só você me chamar." Afirmou, apertando um dos ombros femininos a sua frente em reafirmação. Lisanna aceitou o lampião com mãos trêmulas, acenando a cabeça afirmativamente com hesitação.

Então, pegando a pequena chave mestra de dentro do vestido, Lucy saiu do próprio quarto e atravessou o corredor, indo até a porta da frente e a destrancando com uma agilidade automática, ficando com a chave na mão.

Porém, quando ela entrou naquele quarto, ela sentiu a respiração falhar. A enorme cama de casal que um dia abrigara uma família inteira e feliz, tinha sito também o local em que Jude tinha morrido. Era como se estar perto daquele cômodo, que certa vez tinha sido tão sagrado, com as memórias dos últimos anos ainda vivas em sua mente fosse um sacrilégio cometido contra as poucas lembranças que ela ainda tinha de Layla. Entrando mais a fundo no quarto, Lucy se viu presa ao olhar da própria mãe em um dos enormes quadros de tintura a óleo que decoravam as paredes, sentindo tanta saudade que doía.

Ela não podia deixar de pensar que, até então, ela tinha perdido todas as pessoas que amava, de um jeito ou de outro.

Mesmo que Lisanna tivesse atrasado seus planos, em algum momento ela iria embora. E então, ela acabaria por perder as pessoas que ainda restavam.

Pensar na outra mulher fazia com que ela logo pensassem em Natsu também, criando um misto confuso de emoções dentro de si. A loira já se sentia sobrecarregada em sensações ao ter voltado para aquele lugar repleto de fantasmas, mas ao adicionar o homem ao mix parecia fazer com o que o mundo girasse ao seu redor sem controle.

"... L-lucy?" Foi tirada dos próprios pensamentos e amarguras pela voz tremida de Lisanna, a chamando. Passando uma das mãos por cima dos olhos, como se os massageasse, ela respirou fundo.

Caminhando de volta até o outro quarto, ela viu Lisanna a encarando com terror e incredulidade. "O que foi? Achou o álbum?" Perguntou enquanto se aproximava da mulher.

O terror que surgiu nela mesma veio logo depois, quando os olhos azuis continuaram a observar algo as suas costas ao mesmo tempo em que a porta se fechava e era trancada.

Lucy se virou lentamente, conseguindo sentir o próprio pulso se acelerando com adrenalina. Ouvindo o barulho do molho de chaves sendo carregado por alguém, ela não se surpreendeu tanto ao ver que a outra pessoa também presente na mansão era ninguém mais ninguém menos do que Zancrow.

"Olá, Lucy." A voz repleta de malícia fazia com que os olhos vermelhos parecerem ainda mais assustadores. "Que coisa feia, sinceramente, fugindo da festa de casamento de uma das únicas amigas que te restaram?"

"O que está fazendo aqui, Zancrow?" Lucy perguntou, se congratulando mentalmente por ter mantido a voz firme. De repente aquilo tudo era demais. Ela não podia acreditar que estava presa em um cômodo com o homem que tanto repugnava.

Quando ele começou a dar pequenos passos para se aproximar, Lucy logo deu passos proporcionais para trás, puxando Lisanna consigo com um dos braços. Ela podia ver pelo arquear de uma das sobrancelhas que aquela reação o tinha divertido.

"Ora, depois das suas cenas de ontem, Angel não podia deixar de concordar comigo que você precisava se lembrar do que eu era capaz." Ele riu, lambendo os lábios em seguida. A respiração de surpresa que Lucy ouviu logo atrás de si traduzia exatamente o que ela sentia.

"Angel..." Ela sentiu a garganta seca, incapaz de compreender o que ele estava dizendo. "Angel sabia que você tinha me-" Piscando os olhos chocolates de forma firme, ela tentou conter a agonia que somente _pensar_ no que ele tinha feito lhe proporcionava.

"É claro, Lucy." Ele comentou com desinteresse, rodando as chaves em um dos dedos enquanto continuava a se aproximar e a se divertir ao vê-las se afastando. "Como você acha que eu consegui te encontrar desacordada?"

Não. Não era possível. Não podia ser possível que _Angel_ tivesse ajudado Zancrow naquela noite. Não podia ser possível que aquela mulher a odiasse tanto.

"D-do que vocês estão f-falando?" Lisanna perguntou tremidamente, não querendo entender o que o homem a sua frente insinuava. Quando ele a abordara momentos antes, ela sentira que corria perigo mesmo que teoricamente Zancrow fosse um amigo. Quando ele pedira que ela não fizesse qualquer som, pois ele não queria machucá-la _ainda_, ela teve certeza que tinha algo de muito errado acontecendo.

Quando ele a mandara chamar Lucy, ela _sentiu_ que provavelmente algo de muito errado _já tinha acontecido_.

Mas ela não queria acreditar. Não. Não podia ser possível que por todos aqueles anos todos estivessem errados, crucificado a pessoa errada e abandonando alguém que precisava de ajuda. Ela olhou brevemente para Lucy um pouco mais a frente ao seu lado, com um braço na frente dela mesmo como se _tentasse protegê-la_ de Zancrow.

As lágrimas surgiram nos olhos azuis instantaneamente.

"Por quê?" Lucy perguntou com a voz rouca, encarando o monstro logo a frente como se anestesiada, sem forças para responder Lisanna quando tudo estava tão óbvio em sua cabeça.

"Bom, são dois motivos, na verdade." Ele comentou com desinteresse, dando um último passo e vendo com satisfação as costas de Lisanna se encontrarem com a parede. Era visível de onde ele estava que a outra mulher já tinha entendido o que estava acontecendo, e ele se deliciava em ver todos aqueles sentimentos nublando os olhos que sempre olharam para Natsu com adoração. "Angel queria ver Lisanna e Natsu juntos. Ela duvidava, como vários outros, que você realmente amava nosso _amiguinho_. Parece pouco e mesquinho, mas ela realmente acreditava que você estava estragando a chance do casal escrito nas estrelas de ficar junto." Ele revirou os olhos vermelhos. "Mas eu, ah _eu, _eu simplesmente não suportava ver como Natsu _tinha tudo_. Tudo o que ele queria, mesmo que ele nem mesmo tivesse feito planos para ter, ele conseguia. Você nem era o melhor dos partidos, mas quando todos viram seu potencial depois que vocês começaram a sair... Eu notei como você, _sua cachorra_, enganou todo mundo com essa carinha fechada e os sorrisos reservados _somente pros seus amiguinhos_." Ele vociferou, fazendo com que Lucy abaixasse o braço, buscando a mão de Lisanna que estava atrás de si e sem o lampião.

Ela já entendia o que ele planejava.

Por mais que o medo e a agonia tentassem dominar seus instintos, Lucy deixou que a adrenalina corresse por suas veias e a determinação que a tinha mantido inteira naqueles últimos dias comandasse seus pensamentos.

Ela não permitiria que a vida de outra pessoa fosse destruída como a dela tinha sido.

"Ele não tinha tudo, Zancrow. Ele não tinha uma relação perfeita com a própria família. Ele não tinha noção alguma do próprio futuro. Ele não era rico, como muitos alunos da nossa escola eram." Ela respondeu com o tom de voz calmo, pressionando a pequena chave mestra que segurava na palma da mão de Lisanna.

A caçula dos Strauss deixou que ainda mais lágrimas caíssem ao sentir a forma do objeto que Lucy empurrava para ela. Não era difícil de entender o que ele era e o que a loira dizia com aquela atitude.

Zancrow, que encarava os olhos chocolates de forma intensa e furiosa, nem mesmo prestou atenção naquela pequena movimentação.

"Tudo isso era muito pequeno perto do que ele tinha. Enquanto eu tive que lutar muito para conseguir alcançar aquele ponto de garoto popular e desejado no colégio, tudo o que Natsu precisou fazer foi _sorrir_." O nojo e desgosto estavam claros na voz do homem e, apesar de tudo que acontecia, Lucy sorriu de lado.

"E que sorriso ele tinha." Concordou, vendo um brilho perigoso surgir nos olhos vermelhos e um aperto de Lisanna, como se ela pedisse que a loira não o provocasse daquela maneira.

"Você realmente não se lembra de como eu te usei aquela noite, não é?" Toda a fúria se transformou em malícia, e novamente Zancrow lambeu os próprios lábios. "Não tem problema, já estava mais do que na hora de eu te mostrar, acordada, o que é ter um homem de verdade dentro de você." Lucy sentiu um arrepio passar por todo corpo, sentindo que o momento de confronto se aproximava a cada momento. "Talvez eu até amarre nossa queria amiga Lisanna, para ela assistir. E depois ainda faço o mesmo com você. Ah, nós vamos ter uma noite _muito_ divertida."

Naquele instante, Lucy soube o que tinha que fazer sem realmente pensar. Pegando o lampião da outra mão de Lisanna com agilidade, ela correu os poucos passos que a separavam de Zancrow e o atacou com o óleo quente do objeto, fazendo com que ele gritasse em dor e tampasse o rosto com as mãos.

"Corre, Lisanna! CORRE!" Gritando, Lucy empurrou o corpo do homem com todas as forças, forçando-o a perder o equilíbrio e a cair no chão, fazendo com que o molho de chaves voasse de suas mãos. Lucy pegou o molho para si e logo Lisanna passou correndo por eles, olhando uma última vez para a loira que também já estava do lado de fora do quarto. "VAI!" Lucy gritou, olhando por poucos segundos a outra mulher se afastar correndo no corredor escuro.

"LUCY! VOCÊ ME PAGA!" O grito raivoso de Zancrow fez com que ela voltasse a correr na direção contrária da que Lisanna tinha ido, e os passos pesados e confusos do homem que saía do cômodo para segui-la lhe deu energia para correr com os saltos agulha.

Logo ela tinha chegado até a escada que levava para o segundo andar, e sem esperar que os gritos furiosos se aproximassem ainda mais, ela subiu dois degraus de cada vez. Arfando, ela sentia o coração bater descontrolado, sabendo que pelo menos Lisanna poderia procurar ajuda. Talvez até o momento que ela conseguisse, Lucy ainda não tivesse sido submetida à tortura que Zancrow lhe planejava.

"PARA ONDE VOCÊ ESTÁ INDO, LUCY QUERIDA?! NÓS AINDA NÃO COMEÇAMOS A NOSSA DIVERSÃO!" Ela ouviu o homem gritar assim que terminou de subir as escadas, sabendo que ele já estava próximo o suficiente para que os alertas de perigo em sua cabeça soassem ainda mais alto. Ela não queria, nunca, saber o que ele tinha feito contra ela naquela noite seis anos atrás. Ela não queria que ele lhe mostrasse naquela noite o que ele já tinha feito antes.

Recomeçando a correr no instante seguinte, Lucy deixava os próprios pés a guiarem. Logo ela reconhecia o caminho que estava seguindo com um gosto amargo na boca em ter que entrar naquele lugar novamente. Ela teria rido com a ironia de toda a situação se ela tivesse fôlego para isso.

Ela logo avistou as enormes portas de madeira do escritório de seu pai e, assim que colidiu com elas por não conseguir diminuir a velocidade com aqueles saltos, Lucy se pôs a procurar a chave que as destrancaria. Com as mãos trêmulas, ela quase chorou de frustração por não conseguir achá-la facilmente - enquanto já podia ouvir os passos de Zancrow se aproximando cada vez mais.

Com um gritinho de alívio ela achou a chave certa e logo destrancou a fechadura, empurrando as portas com rapidez e as fechando logo em seguida no exato instante em que Zancrow corria contra elas.

Lucy logo percebeu que era uma luta perdida e correu para trás da enorme mesa que seu pai tinha perto das janelas, vendo com o coração na boca as portas se abrindo com brutalidade. Ela já não tinha mais pra onde correr.

"Você... Ah... Você se acha... Muito esperta, não é?" Zancrow perguntou, rindo sem fôlego logo depois. Lucy olhou para a o estrago que ela tinha feito com o óleo do lampião e sentiu a respiração já arfante falhar brevemente. O rosto que a aterrorizara por tantos anos em seus pesadelos estava desfigurado com bolhas e queimaduras. "E agora... Lucy? Para onde você vai fugir?" Ele perguntou com um sorrisinho malicioso e um brilho alucinado no olhar, fechando as portas atrás de si.

De repente, a imagem da pistola automática que Jude tinha guardado ali no escritório veio até a mente da loira, que rapidamente puxou a primeira gaveta da mesa.

Ela estava trancada.

"Não...!" Sussurrou em desespero, tentando abrir a gaveta à força enquanto via Zancrow se aproximando. Como se as memórias estivessem vindo por etapas, a imagem do pequeno botão debaixo da mesa veio até sua mente, e ao apertá-lo ela viu com um senso ao mesmo tempo de alívio e de agitação a gaveta se abrir automaticamente.

Quando Zancrow já estava a um passo da mesa, do outro lado, Lucy apontou a arma já carregada para ele.

"Oh, e não é que você ainda tinha mais essa surpresa?" Ele zombou, dando mais um passo e encostando o quadril na madeira. As mãos da loira começaram a tremer, e o dedo posto no gatilho parecia incapaz de apertá-lo.

Ela não era uma assassina!

Mas a outra opção também não era aceitável.

"Você destruiu tudo o que eu tinha, Zancrow." Ela disse, encarando-o nos olhos. "Você me destruiu. Já não é suficiente?"

"Claro que não." Ele riu, como se ela estivesse dizendo algo absurdo. "Depois que eu te provei, Lucy, eu nunca deixei de querer TE PROVAR DE NOVO!"

Quando ele pulou por cima da mesa para tentar agarrar a pistola, Lucy apertou o gatilho no susto. O som do primeiro tiro quase a deixou surda, fazendo com que os momentos seguintes passassem de forma rápida e desnorteada.

Com as mãos masculinas tentando forçar a arma para o alto, Lucy se viu brigando fisicamente com Zancrow pela posse da pistola. A proximidade da respiração quente do homem e a forma como seu corpo praticamente se amassava contra o dela faziam com que a loira sentisse o gosto de bile na boca, mas ainda assim ela não desistiu. Com mais dois tiros nas janelas, Lucy não conseguia ouvir mais nada. A visão do vidro antigo e frágil se despedaçando inteiro, dos dois lados, não foi absorvido por seu cérebro da mesma forma que os gritos por seu nome, vindos do lado de fora e até mesmo de dentro da mansão, não faziam sentido.

Em um único instante que ela já se sentia surda com mais um tiro acidental, Zancrow conseguiu derrubar a arma das mãos femininas, fazendo com que o objeto caísse pela janela na varanda do primeiro andar.

"Eu posso até não ter a chance de ter de novo, Lucy." O veneno presente na voz de Zancrow não era compreendido por Lucy, que observava tudo como se estivesse em um transe. Ela se sentiu ser erguida pelo vestido contra o vento fresco da noite, e conseguindo pelo menos deduzir o que o homem planejava, ela segurou o colarinho da camisa social que ele vestia com todas as forças. "Mas, se depender de mim, Natsu também não terá."

Assim que Lucy sentiu os pés tocarem a base do que um dia sustentara duas janelas de vidro maravilhosas, ela puxou Zancrow consigo com o auxílio da tração que seus pés conseguiram empurrando o arco da janela.

Logo os dois caíam pelo vão da janela para a varanda do primeiro andar.

A última coisa que a loira vislumbrou do escritório de seu pai, antes de cair pelo ar e sentir todo o ar escapar de seus pulmões quando suas costas entraram em um contato doloroso com o chão da varanda, foram as portas se abrindo com força ao mesmo tempo em que _Natsu_ entrava, gritando desesperadamente "LUCY! NÃO!"

Ela já não tinha mais forças para se mexer, mas viu com crescente derrota a forma com que Zancrow começou a se levantar novamente.

O pesadelo nunca acabaria?

Até que ambos viram ao mesmo tempo a pistola caída logo ao lado dos pés dele, e Lucy sentiu uma paz que ela nem mesmo entendia surgir em sua cabeça.

"LUCY!" Gritos diferentes vieram do andar de baixo e até mesmo da janela que ela tinha acabado de atravessar, mas ela já não conseguia mais reconhecer ninguém.

Lucy só conseguia ver Zancrow pegando a pistola com dificuldade e visível dor, e depois a apontando para ela. Os olhos chocolates encararam os vermelhos sem medo pela primeira vez em seis anos, e a loira tentou pensar naqueles últimos momentos somente que Natsu tinha vindo salvá-la.

Natsu tinha entrado no escritório, _por ela_, mesmo sabendo que ele poderia levar um tiro. Natsu não estava com Lisanna, apesar de toda a intimidade entre eles.

_Natsu nunca tinha parado de amá-la_.

"Palavras finais?" Zancrow zombou, colocando o dedo trêmulo no gatilho. A loucura estava evidente em cada traço do rosto deformado, e Lucy só conseguiu sorrir.

"Pelo menos você nunca conseguiu ter o que Natsu tinha de mais precioso." Ela sussurrou em dor, fazendo com que ele apertasse a pistola com ainda mais força. "Meu amor, Zancrow. Você nunca teve e nunca terá meu amor." Terminou, rindo.

Ela mesma sentia um pouco da loucura que ela guardara por tanto tempo vir a tona.

"_Sua vadia_-!"

O tempo pareceu parar quando o barulho ensurdecedor de um tiro soou pela noite silenciosa.

"LUCY!" Natsu gritou, por fim pulando da janela para a varanda sem se importar com a altura e deixando Gajeel para trás, incapaz de ouvir qualquer coisa que não fosse o eco do tiro dentro de sua própria cabeça.

Caindo em pé e logo se agachando, em uma tentativa de aliviar a queda, ele correu meio sem equilíbrio até a figura caída no chão, sentindo o corpo todo começar a tremer com a possibilidade... _A possibilidade_...

Com o coração na boca, Natsu procurou pelo sangue, pelo ferimento, pela bala que deveria ter perfurado o corpo frágil e mal nutrido de Lucy.

Mas, sem entender, ele não achou nada.

Com as mãos tremendo, ele segurou o rosto feminino para si, vendo os olhos chocolates abertos e com um brilho irreconhecível. "Natsu..." Ela sussurrou, como se não acreditasse que tudo tinha acabado.

"Shii..." Ele sussurrou fracamente, sentindo as lágrimas de medo que ele não tinha derramado até então, por causa da preocupação e da adrenalina que o impulsionava para frente, começarem a cair de seus olhos rapidamente. "Ah, _L-lucy..._" Gemeu, puxando-a para os próprios braços com desespero.

Ao lado deles Zancrow caiu de joelhos, sem forças para segurar a pistola em mãos e muito menos para apertar o gatilho. Se engasgando com o próprio sangue, que escapava a cada respiração por sua boca, ele buscou com uma das mãos o buraco em seu peito de onde escapava tanto sangue. Como ele poderia ter visto Gray, em cima do capô de um dos carros esperando pelo melhor ângulo para usar a própria arma, quando ele estivera tão perto de acabar com a pequena vadiazinha da Heartfilia?

Incapaz de rir, ele soltou uma gargalhada dentro da própria mente com absurdo de tudo aquilo. E, instantes depois, caído de cara no chão, ele já não pensava mais nada.

"P-por que você n-não me contou? Eu teria acreditado, L-lucy, _eu teria acreditado_...!" Natsu sussurrava, respirando forte enquanto sentia o corpo miúdo da loira seguro entre seus braços.

Lucy ainda não estava sã novamente para entender o que estava acontecendo, não depois de tudo o que tinha acontecido na última hora, nos últimos dias. Mas, ainda assim, com um sorriso no rosto, ela respondeu fracamente algo que fez com que o coração de Natsu se despedaçasse ainda mais.

"Mas eu contei, Natsu. Eu te falei que eu não tinha feito nada." Então ela riu, começando a balançar o próprio corpo com a risada que escapava de seus lábios. "_Eu te contei_!" Natsu mordeu o lábio inferior quando, lentamente, o riso virou soluços e gritos de choro. "_Eu contei para todo mundo! EU CONTEI, MAS NINGUÉM ACREDITOU_!" Os braços que a rodeavam a apertaram ainda mais contra o corpo firme dele, fazendo com que a crise emocional que ela sentira que crescia dentro de si simplesmente tomasse conta de seu corpo. "ELE ME MACHUCOU, NATSU! ELE ME MACHUCOU TANTO!" Os gritos eram altos o suficiente para não serem abafados pelo peitoral em que a face dela estava afundada, e o silêncio da noite parecia ajudar ainda mais para que a dor de cada palavra alcançasse tanto Gajeel na janela do segundo andar quando Gray, Sting, Juvia, Levy e Erza no primeiro.

"E-eu sei, L-lucy... A-agora eu sei..." Natsu chorou, afastando o rosto feminino de seu corpo para poder encarar os olhos chocolates. "Me p-perdoa, me perdoa por não ter te protegido-" A voz dele falhou, e os olhos da loira se fecharam em agonia.

"_Ninguém_ me protegeu, Natsu... Não você, não as pessoas que eu achava que eram meus amigos de verdade... Nem papai, Natsu, _muito menos papai_."

Logo o barulho de reforços da polícia e da ambulância chegou até eles, enquanto rapidamente as luzes que piscavam em azul, vermelho e branco se aproximavam da mansão Heartfilia.

E Lucy se viu incapaz de prestar atenção em qualquer coisa.

.

.

_Eu gostaria de me lembrar do que aconteceu nos dias seguintes, mas eu não consigo. Tudo o que sei vem do que Natsu me contou. E dessa vez, minhas memórias tinham um espaço em branco não por motivos de drogas forçadas no meu corpo por alguma bebida ou qualquer coisa parecida; mas, sim, pelo estado catatônico em que entrei. Tudo o que eu tinha vivido nos últimos anos e naqueles dois dias, junto com todas as descobertas que tinha tido no meu antigo quarto enquanto encarava Zancrow, tinham adicionado ainda mais aos momentos de terror que passei enquanto fugia e lutava pela minha vida. A crise que eu sentira crescer dentro de mim como um monstro parasita, pronto para tomar meu corpo para seus próprios interesses, tinha sido a mais forte crise emocional que eu já tinha tido até então. _

_Sem me deixar sozinha por um segundo sequer e sempre me ajudando, Natsu me acompanhou em todos os momentos enquanto eu 'estive fora'. Com ele do meu lado, eu fazia tudo o que eles me pediam para fazer. _

_Só que, sem ter nenhuma consciência disso. _

_As horas no hospital para examinar meus machucados com aquela queda da janela foram uma tortura para o grupo, já que a maioria parecia ainda estar em choque com as revelações de Lisanna do que Angel e Zancrow tinham arquitetado seis anos atrás. Aparentemente não foi surpresa alguma para Gray e Gajeel, que tentaram encontrar um momento para conversarem comigo sobre o que o namorado de Juvia tinha descoberto com sua posição de detetive, mas que não conseguiram. Aparentemente outras garotas de aparência semelhante a minha tinham sido atacadas ao longo daqueles seis anos e ameaçadas ao silêncio, algo que mudou mais ou menos na mesma época que meu pai tinha morrido. Pelo o que Gray explicou, foi preciso somente que uma moça não suportasse mais manter aquilo um segredo para que ele começasse a buscar por todas as outras. E logo, vendo com os próprios olhos que a minha versão daquela noite poderia muito bem ser verdadeira, Gray começou a procurar por todas as evidências possíveis que pudessem comprovar minhas palavras. Como ele queria prender Zancrow com uma pena de pelo menos uma vida inteira na cadeia, ele não podia deixar que o 'amigo' suspeitasse de nada. Então, ele incluiu Gajeel nas investigações, sabendo que seria muito mais natural que o noivo de Levy voltasse a conversar comigo no casamento do que ele, que na época foi declaradamente contra a minha simples presença no mesmo local em que ele se encontrava. _

_Porém, naqueles dois dias, Gray não gostou do que viu. Não gostou de me ver tão decadente e saber que, não só ele, mas todos tinham errado em seus julgamentos naquela época. Não gostou de me ver tão mal quando todos tinham continuado suas vidas, enquanto Natsu sofria em outro país pensando que a garota que ele mais amara o tinha traído de forma tão horrenda. Ele não gostou de ver a destruição causada por um crime não considerado, uma injustiça mantida e praticada diariamente por seis longos e duros anos contra a própria vítima. Além disso tudo, Gray odiou ver como Zancrow me intimidava e me perseguia, como ele gostava de sentir as ondas de dor e de medo que emanavam da minha pessoa sempre que ele se aproximava, me encarava ou até mesmo me tocava. _

_Então, ele já tinha planejado acelerar o processo para evitar que algo como aconteceu viesse a acontecer. Policiais sob seu comando já estavam de prontidão caso a oportunidade surgisse, e a arma escondida pelo paletó estaria em suas mãos no menor indício de necessidade. _

_Mas, como já sabem, ele não conseguiu agir a tempo de impedir que Lisanna e eu fossemos submetidas a loucura de Zancrow. Gray somente percebeu que nós estávamos ausentes da festa, os três, mais ou menos ao mesmo tempo em que nós duas entrávamos na mansão. O tempo que ele demorou a explicar o instinto e as próprias suspeitas para o grupo, perceber que Angel parecia estar querendo fugir dali o mais rápido possível (e até mesmo prendê-la preventivamente) e sair da mansão McGarden para ir até a minha, foi tempo suficiente para que tudo se desenrolasse daquela forma. _

_Com ele tendo que matar Zancrow antes que ele me matasse, Gray acabou não precisando de muitas evidências para comprovar os motivos que o levaram a atirar. _

_Assim, a espera no hospital para saber se eu tinha tido algum ferimento mais grave ou não causava ansiedade em todos eles. Todos aqueles anos me ignorando, me dando o tratamento do silêncio e me acusando de algo que eu não tinha feito fez com que eles sofressem um choque de culpa. De repente, eu não era o monstro que tinha destruído o coração de Natsu; mas eles, sim, eram os monstros que não tinham acreditado na minha versão quando eu me defendia aos berros e soluços. Eles, sim, eram os monstros que tinham acreditado nas negações incrédulas de Zancrow. Levy, Juvia e Sting se sentiam os piores dos seres entre todo o grupo, já que por mais que eles tivessem mantido a nossa amizade, nem mesmo eles acreditaram no que eu dizia. _

_Erza não conseguia dizer nada. _

_Por isso, quando Natsu saiu da sala de atendimento comigo do seu lado completamente fora de órbita, ninguém teve muita coragem de se aproximar também. Só Lisanna, que me abraçou, não se importando em não ter nenhuma resposta, e começou a ajudar Natsu a me levar de volta para a mansão McGarden. _

_Os dois meio que cuidaram de mim nos dias seguintes, mais Natsu do que Lisanna, já que ele sentia que ele já tinha me abandonado por tempo demais. Ele conversava comigo a todos os segundos, relembrando memórias de quando estávamos juntos e rindo com algumas lembranças. Quando Lisanna aparecia, os dois começavam a contar algum caso engraçado de alguma coisa que eu tinha feito, como se tentassem demonstrar para meu inconsciente que eu já tinha sido feliz e que, apesar de tudo parecer tão impossível se ser superado naquele momento, eu ainda podia voltar a ser feliz daquele jeito._

_E, lentamente, minha consciência foi voltando. Eu comecei a me negar a comer a quantidade que Natsu tentava forçar pra dentro do meu corpo, começando pequenas discussões que eu acabava perdendo, por justamente não ser mais teimosa do que ele próprio. Depois, comecei a me negar a receber ajuda no banho, ainda mais dele. _

_Eu não queria que ele me visse daquele jeito, pele e ossos. _

_Não consegui ganhar nem mesmo essa discussão, pois ele me olhava com aqueles olhos ônix intensos e repletos de desejo, dizendo com todas as palavras que a única coisa que eu tinha que me preocupar era com ele não conseguir respeitar esse meu período de recuperação e, principalmente, de reconstrução da confiança que um dia eu tive nele. _

_Eu não sabia de onde ele tirava a idéia de que em algum instante eu tinha parado de confiar minha vida a ele, já que ele não tinha traído minha confiança como os outros – ele não sabia a minha versão dos fatos, ninguém tinha se aventurado a contar para ele. _

_A única vez que alguém tinha falado algo contrário ao que ele tinha visto tinha sido eu mesma, com o meu não tão claro e expressivo 'Eu não fiz nada'. _

_Os pesadelos também começaram a aparecer, mas eram interrompidos sem que eu precisasse acordar com meus próprios gritos. Natsu estava ao meu lado por todas as vezes, me puxando pra seu corpo, sussurrando palavras doces e sem lógica em meu ouvido enquanto eu me acalmava, nunca passando de um limite que ele mesmo tinha se posto enquanto eu parecia sair daquele estado catatônico assustador. _

_Quando me lembrei que eu tinha uma vida fora de todo aquele sofrimento, e que ela estava situada na capital, eu quase entrei em desespero em pensar que poderia perder meu tão suado mas alcançado emprego de editora chefe. O que logo me acalmou foi Lisanna aparecer com um prato cheio de café da manhã enquanto contava como Levy tinha resolvido todo o assunto com meu próprio chefe. _

_De repente, todos aqueles anos sofrendo por algo que eu não tinha feito, mas sim sido a vítima, alcançaram minha mente novamente, e prontamente os dois me abraçavam como uma criança e me confortavam da melhor forma possível. Era difícil conciliar os fatos que eu sabia com os pensamentos que tinha tido por seis anos consecutivos, mas em algum momento eu consegui entender que os dois realmente não tinham nada a mais do que amizade, e que a intimidade existente entre eles não era algo com que eu deveria me preocupar. _

_Porém, por mais que a angústia parecesse diminuir a cada momento que eu precisava e sentia a presença de Natsu do meu lado, eu não podia ignorar o tempo que tínhamos perdido, que tínhamos sofrido mudanças um tão longe do outro. Mesmo que ainda nós amássemos, aqueles seis anos perdidos nunca mais voltariam, e aquilo poderia fazer toda a diferença entre eu ficar sozinha novamente ou não. _

_Eu também não podia ignorar a minha própria falta de interesse, depois de a verdade ter ido à tona, em recuperar as amizades daquele tempo de colégio. Eu ainda amava Levy, como não amaria, mas eu já não tinha forças para correr atrás dela_

_Por isso, sem realmente superar o terror que eu senti nos últimos momentos que tive com Zancrow, sem realmente superar todo o trauma e toda a dor dos últimos anos, eu fui embora ao menor momento de distração de Natsu e de Lisanna. Os outros, mesmo o trio que tinha continuado a conversar comigo, não tiveram a coragem de me forçar a ficar. _

_Então, eu estava de volta a capital, ainda incompleta... Sempre incompleta. _

.

.

Lucy saiu exausta do prédio do psiquiatra, carregando consigo algumas receitas para que ela pudesse comprar remédios. Contrariando a atitude da maioria dos profissionais da área, aquela era a primeira vez mesmo após tantas consultas que o médico lhe passava remédios. Depois de saber dos acontecimentos na mansão, as coisas que Natsu tinha contado para ela e o desenvolvimento dos dias seguintes ao terror que a loira tinha passado, o homem não conseguiu anunciar o final da sessão até que tivesse arrancado de Lucy os verdadeiros motivos que a tinham levado a voltar para a capital mesmo quando tudo tinha se resolvido e quando o amor de sua vida tentava, de todas as formas, voltar para a dita vida.

A elevada ansiedade, proveniente do medo criado pelos abandonos que ela sofrera desde a morte da mãe, a crise histérica, um provável resultado de todo o estresse e de toda a frustração que ela guardara para si mesma por tanto tempo, e a intensa tristeza ao final daquela sessão foram ótimos indicativos do que ela realmente sentia com a resolução de um de seus traumas mais profundos.

Mesmo com toda a dificuldade de se explicar, Lucy conseguiu colocar para fora todas as incertezas, toda a raiva, a frustração e até mesmo a falta de aceitação de que tudo tinha terminado finalmente. Ela parecia incapaz de aceitar que ela não tinha mais o que temer, que Zancrow nunca mais a ameaçaria e que, se ela não tivesse fugido de volta para a capital, Natsu também nunca mais a abandonaria. A idéia de que as pessoas que um dia foram suas amigas e que a ignoraram por seis anos, agora queriam fazer de tudo para reparar seus erros e salvar a amizade que um dia todos gostaram de compartilhar com a loira era simplesmente surreal.

No final, Lucy percebeu que tinha voltado por medo de ser feliz, de permitir que aquelas pessoas se aproximassem novamente e depois se afastassem, como já tinha acontecido antes em os únicos motivos que finalmente a faziam feliz foram arrancados de seu alcance sem qualquer piedade, forçando-a a sobreviver tempo demais sozinha, a superar perdas tão significativas e traumas tão profundos sem a ajuda real das pessoas que ela mais precisava.

Com aquela conclusão tirada dela mesma, o psiquiatra finalmente achou necessário que a mulher começasse a ter um acompanhamento de remédios; pois, a partir daquele dia, ele sabia que Lucy seria capaz de superar os próprios demônios, uma vez que o primeiro passo ela já tinha feito.

Admitir o problema.

Então, depois da sessão mais exaustiva que tivera em dois anos, Lucy caminhava calmamente pela calçada, sentindo-se inusitadamente leve. A folga que Levy tinha conseguido para ela continuava, já que apesar de toda a rigidez e a exigência de Jienma o que tinha acontecido com ela era grave, e ele mesmo não queria vê-la piorando. Ela não teria que voltar ao jornal por mais duas semanas, o tempo máximo que ela pôde ganhar para tentar se recuperar.

Distraidamente Lucy passou pela farmácia, comprando os remédios necessários e voltando a caminhar na direção do próprio prédio. Há dois dias na cidade, ela já não tinha muitas esperanças que Natsu fosse procurá-la mais. Ela sabia que provavelmente o tinha magoado ao ir embora, mas ainda assim ela tinha esperado com nervosismo e ansiedade que ele tocasse a campainha de seu apartamento a qualquer momento, sorrindo da forma que só ele conseguia sorrir e a abraçando com força, para que eles nunca mais se perdessem; provando, de alguma forma, que ela ainda podia ser feliz.

O momento não veio.

Quando ela avistou o próprio prédio ao longe, Lucy não conseguiu identificar o enorme caminhão de mudanças que estava estacionado logo a frente. Ela nem mesmo pensou muito daquilo e, calculando os horários que tomaria cada remédio da sacolinha que carregava, ela cumprimentou o funcionário do caminhão com um aceno de cabeça enquanto começava a subir os primeiros lances de escada.

Ela somente começou a prestar atenção em toda aquela movimentação quando percebeu que a mudança estava sendo feita para o apartamento ao lado do dela, que ela nem mesmo sabia que estava vago para ser alugado.

O coração da loira pulou uma batida quando _Natsu_ saiu do apartamento vizinho, sendo visivelmente o responsável pela mudança, demonstrando mais do que claramente que ele estava ali para ficar. Perto dela. Feliz com ela.

Para sempre.

"Natsu!" Ela respirou em surpresa, deixando cair a sacolinha com os remédios sem nem perceber.

Os olhos ônix a observaram com travessura, saudade e amor, _oh tanto amor_ que as pernas femininas pareceram simplesmente virar gelatina. O sorrisinho de lado que ele lhe lançou fez com que o coração de Lucy acelerasse e as bochechas pronunciadas se ruborizassem. Não era possível!

"Oi, vizinha." Ele a cumprimentou, rindo logo depois. "Nós já perdemos tempo demais, Lucy. Não vou deixar você ficar longe de mim _nunca mais_." Ele continuou, se aproximando de Lucy com passos firmes e a empurrando gentilmente contra a parede, passando um dos braços fortes ao redor da cintura feminina e colocando uma de suas mãos nas costas baixas da loira, trazendo os quadris da mulher até os dele. Com o outro braço ele se apoiou na parede, encostando próprio torso no de Lucy e a forçando cuidadosamente a encostar as costas na superfície dura.

Ela se rendeu. A forma como ele a tinha rodeado com todo o próprio corpo fez com que a loira sentisse desejo novamente, mesmo depois de tanto tempo de tantos anos longe daquela sensação, mesmo depois de vislumbrar brevemente a atração que ainda sentiam nos dias do casamento de Levy. A boca seca, a respiração quente dele se misturando tão perfeitamente com a dela, os olhos ônix a encarando intensamente mesmo quando se fechavam tão lentamente... Lucy sentia um calor intenso se formar em seu ventre, querendo consumi-la toda.

Uma das pernas firmes de Natsu se encaixou entre as femininas, dando o apoio que ela precisava para continuar em pé.

"Eu te amo, Lucy. Nunca deixei de amar. Nunca vou deixar de amar." As palavras sussurradas contra os lábios femininos foram as últimas coisas que Lucy ouviu, pois logo em seguida aqueles lábios perfeitos a beijaram, tirando-lhe a capacidade de respirar direito e de ouvir qualquer outra coisa que não fosse os próprios batimentos cardíacos frenéticos.

Eles tinham se tornado pessoas diferentes depois de tudo aquilo, ela não podia negar. O caminho para eles seria árduo, cheio de medo, inseguranças e cicatrizes profundas para eles curarem.

Porém, _finalmente_ ela entendeu e, o mais importante, _aceitou _que ele tinha esperado por ela para poder seguir em frente.

Ela nunca mais ficaria para trás.

Ela nunca mais ficaria sozinha novamente.

.

.

_E nós nunca mais esqueceríamos._

_Love & Loss, escrito por Lucy Heartfilia._

* * *

**Qualquer dúvida que não tenha sido respondida pela fic, é só mandar review que eu esclareço!  
**

**Sei que a seção de FT em português é bem paradinha, mas eu me esforcei muito pra tentar escrever algo de qualidade. Então, por favor, mandem reviews me dizendo o que acharam! Ficaria muito feliz com esse retorno :D**


End file.
